Winter Blooming
by Yokina Hito
Summary: Is it better to have loved and lost or to have never loved at all? She should have choosen to not love at all. The fire demon kept too many secrets from her and now they're both suffering from it. HieiOC
1. When Does it Get Better

_Me- Welcome one and all to my sporadic fic after finding out that Hiei didn't get the 1000 votes he needed to be an official bishounen. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Hiei- Why in the seven hells would I want to be a fucking pretty boy?_

_Me- -Sniff- Because, you are a pretty boy._

_Hiei- -Blushes- Uh. Thanks?_

_Mikomi- AWWWWW! How sweet! Well, since I own Jin, Jin read the disclaimer._

_Jin- The lass, the authoress, owns nothing. Except her OC's._

_Me and Mikomi- Thank you Jin._

_Aikesu- Huh. This has been one hell of a sad day. Hiei didn't get rated an official bishounen, Asahi found out her cat isn't real, and I LOST MY PICTURE OF TOUYA!_

_Me- Just for your info, I'm Asahi and Touya from __Ayashi no Ceres_

_Kurama- Well, now that that's over,_

_Everyone- ON WITH THE FIC!_

**Winter Blooming**

CHP 1:

WHEN DOES IT GET BETTER?

FLASHBACK

VIEWER'S POV

The old man with graying hair was obviously drunk. His stone clod light grey eyes were unfriendly and harsh. He was mad. Really mad. The small girl on the floor didn't know what to do. There was nothing she could do. All she could do was cower in the corner of the family room. Her dark grey eyes welled with pain and tears. Her light brown hair was falling out of it's lose ponytail holder. She shut her eyes waiting for the impact. But it didn't come.

"Wait", an also drunk voice sounded form the kitchen, "Use the knife. Cut her wrists. Make it look like she did it to herself."

The voice was a cold one. Though womanly it still held the same thirst for this small girl's pain as the man's did.

"Yes", the man said, "Give it here."

The woman thrust the small paring knife into the man's hand. The man picked the girl up by her wrists and slit them. Deep. Hard. Blood gushed from the two wounds that now rested on her wrists. A small squeal of pain came from her mouth. All the man and woman did was laugh at her pain. They enjoyed hurting her. Their maniacal laughs sounded through the room. The girl merely stood up. She forced down by a harsh hand.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, bitch?", the woman was talking now.

The girl merely sat back down in the corner.

"Good.", the woman said.

The woman then slapped the girl across the face. The man punched her in the stomach with his free hand. He was still holding the paring knife. The girl let out two cries of pain. The man slit up her arms, and the woman kept slapping her. When the two were done, they passed out on the couch. The girl silently walked up the stairs. She enclosed her self in the small closet they had given her for a 'bedroom'. She silently wept herself to sleep.

END FLASHBACK

STILL VIEWER'S POV

The same girl from the 'dream' awoke with a start. The girl looked about the same, only she looked older. Her eyes were the same shade of dark grey, but her hair had grown longer and slightly curlier than in the 'dream'.

"Damn. I haven't had that dream in forever.", the girl said out loud to herself.

The girl still resided in the closet and still was beat on a regular basis. Although she still didn't cry or yelp. The girl carefully avoided the clutter that was thrown on her floor. She didn't fell like waking her parents.

'Huh. Ai Shiho Haibara. 16 years of age as of today. August 28, 2004. And not a living soul out there could care jack." Ai thought.

She slowly opened the door of the closet and silently let her socked feet make pit pat noises on the floor as she traveled down the hall. She reached the stairs and opened that closet. She pulled out the clothed that had been scattered on the floor. They consisted of a pair of brown boots, a pair of old jeans with black patches filling the insides of several holes, and an oversized light charcoal black tee-shirt. She also put her 'chains' on and her maroon ribbon around her left wrist.

She quickly changed in her closet and silently left the house. She ran the entire way to the park for fear that her parents would find her trying to get out of the house. It was her birthday. She deserved to have a little fun. Even if it would mean a harder beating tonight.

AT KOENMA'S OFFICE

"Oh for the love of Kami Yuusuke! When I call a meeting you should be here on time!" Koenma shouted at the boy who was, as usual, strolling in without a care and late.

Puu came floating in after him.

"Puu.", the animal 'said'.

Koenma sighed.

"Alright, now that you're all here, I can explain the mission."

"Oh man.", Yuusuke said.

Koenma glared at him.

"Huh. Anyways, I need you to find this girl."

A picture came up in the screen.

"She is Ai Shiho Haibara. She is vital to the three world's barriers not blowing up. Now that she is 16, she will need to be trained so that she may protect herself. Several demons will begin to attack her now that she has turned of age."

"Huh. Baka. Where in the hell do we find her." Hiei snorted.

"Well, you will find her in Kyoto Japan. But that's all we have. You should be able to sense her constant spirit energy rise to find her."

With that the toddler ruler set the boys off to find Ai.

"Well, I suggest that we split up.", Kurama said once the four had reached Kyoto.

"Hn.", Hiei said as her walked off in a random direction towards a park.

The rest of the boys split up in opposite directions and headed off to find her.

_Me- T think it started out better than it ended._

_Mikomi- No peoples with their head in the gutters. It's not over._

_Hiei- Too bad she'll be back,_

_Me- Huh. That's my bishie for you._

_Aikesu- AWWWWWWW! He's smiling again!_

_Kurama- and Jin- HOW KAWAII!_

_Me- My Kami you sound like crazed fan girls._

_Kurama- Ahem._

_Jin- It was all tha bastards faul._

_Everyone- REVIEW!_


	2. Near Death

_Me- Wow! I'm updating fast on this story._

_Hiei- What an improvement. –Rolls eyes-_

_Me- Don't make me come over their and kiss you!_

_Hiei- Uh, don't we have enough of that? -Points to Jin and Mikomi and Aikesu and Kurama on floor making out-_

_Me- Geese. Well, I guess since every one else is infatuated, will you read the disclaimer._

_Hiei- Sure. I'm sure Jin and Kurama wouldn't be able to talk through that. She doesn't own YYH. Just her OC's._

_Me- How many of them there, are I have no idea, but I just know that most of them aren't important. And, you have been surprisingly good about not making fun of me not owning YYH._

_Hiei- -VERY inaudible- Only if you give me that kiss you threatened._

_Me- O.o ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! Cool! - Kisses-_

_Me and Hiei- ON WITH THE FIC! -Both blushing like mad-_

**Winter Blooming**

CPH 2:

NEAR DEATH

VIEWER'S POV

Ai walked calmly through the park, her long curly hair blowing in harmony with the soft breeze making the usually hot day a warm and cool one. She stepped by one of the trees also freely blowing with the wind. Her hands were behind her head and she was walking to no particular place. She wanted to make it look like she was going somewhere because she got enough strange looks from the bruises and scars she had. She passed no person more than once.

She finally decided on a destination. She walked to a small section of the park where no one ever went because they didn't know about it. There was a small clearing in the several trees far back from the path in the park. It took a lot of searching for her to find this clearing. There was a small pond in the center surrounded by rocks that formed small seats from her previously moving them.

She moved to one of the larger stone 'seats'. She sat down. She closed her eyes and hoped to get some sleep. But something caught her attention and forced her to wake up. It was a rustling in the bushes. She turned her attention to where the noise was coming from and saw…

WITH HIEI

'Her spirit energy is closer. And strong. She at least has to be in the lower 'A' class.', Hiei thought to himself as he neared a small clearing in the woods.

There was a young girl, about 4'7 crawling backwards from a demon. WAIT! DEMON! Hiei sped up and as he did, he realized that the energy signal was coming from her. The demon was large, only a 'C' class though. It was in the form of a large centipede. It was talking to her.

"You'll be wise to come with me, little girl.", it said.

It struck her hard with one of its poisonous legs.

"Oh God, why did it have to be centipedes. Anything else and I would be fine, and ow that hurt.", she said.

'Why the hell isn't she screaming for bloody murder.', Hiei thought.

As he drew closer, he noticed that she was covered in large scars in every imaginable place. The poison bubbled in her stomach. He could tell she was battling tears. She merely hit the ground and the tears seemed to fade to rage. The girl stood up and gave the centipede a glare that could kill. But she couldn't raise anything but her feet, so she ran. Out of the clearing and out of the park. Hiei used his Jagan to trace her while he whipped out his sword and sliced the demon in half. It was simply a demon puppet because the now slayed demon transformed into a wooden figure tied with a piece of centipede skin.

"Hn.", Hiei said in disgrace to the demon that had sent this pathetic attempt at a slaughter.

Hiei's Jagan glowed brightly. The girl wasn't going as fast and her tears could no longer restrain themselves in rage. They were pouring out like she hadn't cried in years. She was going fairly slowly to a house not to far away. He quickly set off to find her.

WITH AI

'Creepy. I wonder what the hell just happened. I mean. Giant centipedes! Holy crap! Maybe I'm dreaming.', Ai thought as she continued running through her pouring tears, 'It hurts so bad. It must be poison.'

As she reached her house she doubted the sanity of her parents. The house smelled of even thicker liquor than she was used to. As she silently opened the door she found her parents with knives and bottles of sake in their hands waiting.

"So little girl. Trying to run away.", her mother said.

Her mother stood up and slammed the door. She then stabbed her in the lung. Her father stood up and took a swig of the sake. He then smashed the bttle over her head. She felt light headed from the blow. Someone flung the door open as her other lung was stabbed. She was falling. Someone caught her in their arms. They felt manly. And the last thought she could remember having before she fell unconscious was,

'Oh God, I'm going to be raped.'

HIEI'S POV WHEN HE FINDS HER

'This is fucking g great. I find the onna being sliced up by some fuckers and she's bleeding poison out her stomach. This is just fucking great. I'll have to go to Genkai's to get her fixed up.' I thought as I carried the girl through the woods.

Her blood was leaking all over my clothes. But it wasn't the scent of a human's blood as I took her to be. I was the blood of a half demon. But how could a half demon have the power to control the Maki barrier. Maybe I should let her die and let the barriers break and then, I could get out of this hell trap. But something kept me from killing her. Something about her was special. So damn special. Why? I could kill her and be done with it. And they'd be so wrapped up in getting the demons back to the Makai that I would be minimal threat even if they found out that I killed her.

But no. Something deep down told me to hold back and wait to see what happened with her. I couldn't kill her. Why? Damn. Damn it all. Damn it all to hell. I think I'm forming ningen emotions.

VIEWER'S POV WHICH IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT IS NORMAL POV

Hiei sprinted back to Genkai's through the trees of the forest. When he finally reached her temple Ai was barely breathing. The wounds to her lungs were causing her a slow and painful death. And for some reason, Hiei just couldn't take it. He was running faster tan he knew possible. He had the urge to save her. Why? He had no clue. He just had o save her, somehow.

Up the steps and through the front entrance. Past the kitchen and into the mediation gardens. He spotted Yukina, the one girl who could help this girl not die.

"Yukina!", Hiei tried talking but nothing but a wheeze came out.

"Oh Hiei! How, Oh my! She needs to be healed? Yes?", Yukina said about to greet the kind and wordless man.

Hiei could merely nod his head in approval. She quickly got him to lay Ai down and get some bandages and hot wet cloths. She quickly went to work healing up the punctures in her lungs, while Hiei went ransacking the temple for cloths and bandages. He found them all neatly stored in one cabinet continently in the kitchen marked 'healing'.

When Hiei returned outside, the wounds were merely skin deep and Yukina looked as though she were going to pass out from using so much of her healing powers. The poison had not been extracted though and she was still suffering from that. Genkai was no where to be found and Yukina could do no more than seal the wound up. Hiei did manage to bandage her lung wounds and blot out some of the skin deep poison, but he poison that was currently traveling through her veins couldn't be helped without a healer.

Botan appeared out of no where on her oar and rushed over to Hiei, Yukina, and Ai.

"Oh my what…", Botan was cut off by Hiei's harsh voice.

"Heal her and maybe I'll tell you later."

Scared out of her mind by the coldness in his voice she went right to work on draining the poison from Ai's veins. Once done, she helped Yukina inside to get some rest while they, mostly Botan, uncertainly left Hiei to bandage Ai up. When Hiei was done, he was carrying her, cautiously, bridal style into the living room off the kitchen. Yukina moved over on the long couch so Hiei could lay her down. Genkai walked in a second later.

"Where in the hell were you just a couple of minuets ago when this girl was dieing?!", Hiei yelled into the old woman's ear.

Even to the wise Genkai he looked scary. Covered in blood and yelling.

"I was out in the forest. Yukina, did you do this by yourself?", Genkai completely ignored Hiei after answering him.

"No. Thankfully, our savior of the day, Botan, came and healed the poison out of her. She had three wounds. Two stab wounds to the lungs by simple chef's knives and one poison wound to the stomach most likely from a centipede demon.", Yukina answered recovering slightly from her dizzy spell.

"The demon was merely a demon puppet. Yes a centipede poison type though. And only a 'C' class.", Hiei finished up for Yukina.

"Well let's get her to a bedroom. I don't want her unsupervised for a second either. Hiei you'll take first watch.", Genkai said as Hiei picked Ai up.

"Hn.", it was Hiei's 'yes but this is going to suck ass.'

Hiei gently laid her down as Genkai walked out of the room. He pulled over a wooden chair and sat down by the bed. He closed his eyes, but as if on instinct his jagan lit up showing that he was watching her not only outside but inside her mind as well.

_Me- And now, is the real end._

_Hiei- Huh. The fools are still making out._

_Me- Do YOU want to do THAT?_

_Hiei- I don't think I would know how._

_Me- Uh um. I have no comment? –Blushed deeply-_

_Hiei- That means she knows how._

_Me- Ahem. Can we focus our attention to the task at hand?_

_Hiei- And that would be?_

_Me- Telling the people to review!_

_Hiei- Oh._

_Everyone, all both of them- REVIEW!_


	3. Inside Her Troubled Mind

_Me- Hello peoples. It is currently the weekend while I'm typing this and that means no school for me! So, HAPPY WEEKEND TO ME!_

_Hiei- The fools are currently over their make out episode._

_Me- Which means good news for us! Unless Mr. Emotionless LIKED our time alone._

_Hiei- I have no comment._

_Me- Mikomi._

_Mikomi- Will you be so kind as to read the disclaimer Jin._

_Jin- The lass owns nothin' 'cept her OC's._

_Me- and Mikomi- Domo arigrato._

_Kurama- -Sniff, cough- Here's the story._

_Aikesu- -sneeze, sniff- Damn you made me sick._

_Kurama- You had the fit and started kissing me._

_All but Aikesu and Kurama- -Sigh-_

**Winter Blooming**

CHP 3:

INSIDE HER TROUBLED MIND

INSIDE AI'S MIND

It was like a maze. So many twists and turns. It was like she was fighting off his entrance to her mind. And she could only do that if she was a telekinetic demon. But there were many resemblances of a fire elemental. Red walls to the maze and fire sporadically coming up everywhere. It was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Her memories were no where to be found. He finally had had enough and reached for his katana, but it wasn't on his belt where he kept it.

'At the end of the maze', a voice called as though helping him.

He had now even more determination than before. After what seemed like hours, Hiei reached the center of the maze, the end. His katana sat on a small table. Along with a small golden orb. He carefully placed his katana back on his belt and touched the orb. He was spinning in a whirlwind of red and orange. He landed stethfuly on a grassy surface. Outside the house he had found her in. Someone was jiggling the handle to the front door.

He walked up to the front door and tried to open the front door, but just went through it. He didn't question it. He just watched. The person jiggling the door was the girl he had saved from the centipede demon, Ai. An angry man came huffing down the stairs. He smelled of heavy liquor.

"Damnit! Come here bitch!", he yelled.

The man caught up with Ai. She cowered in the doors safety.

"Trying to run away?!", he shouted.

His breath was disgusting. It stung with scent of heavy liquor. The door flung open and she ran, the man tripped, but caught a hold of her ankle. She fell and he dragged her into the house. He began to beat on her. He ripped her shirt of and scratched her back with a piece of glass lying on the floor near him. She bled. Lots of blood. Blood covered everything. The girl couldn't move. The glass had touched her central nerves. Just slightly but so she couldn't move and she wouldn't grow from the height on. She was about 4'7. The man continued to beat her oblivious to her pain an her penalization. The man soon got up and passed out on the couch.

Hiei couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted out. He ran out of the house, but her mind pulled him into another memory. Her pain was as bad if not worse than his.

"NO! LET ME OUT!", he screamed.

"You're the one who invaded my mind. You wanted to see it. So you're getting to see it.", a voice, obviously Ai's, sounded through the now perpetual darkness, "Fine. But don't enter again. She fells the pain."

Hiei stuck his hands out and attempted to feel around.

"NO DON'T DO THAT! IDIOT!", Ai's voice screamed.

Hiei quickly pulled his arms back, but she was screaming bloody murder. As if in mental pain. He quickly let himself out of her mind and when he 'returned to his body'. The girl known as Ai was lying, her face scrunched up as if reliving horrible memories. But something didn't feel right to Hiei. It was as if his memories had gone to her. But he still had his memories. Maybe it was time for someone else to watch over her. When he exited the room he saw Kurama walking to the bedroom.

"Oh good. I was just about to tell you Yukina's going o watch over her while Koenma gives us some more information he dug up on Ai.", Kurama said leading the way to the others.

Huh. Hiei sighed. This was one hell of a complicated mission.

_Me- I LOVED my ending._

_Mikomi- It was eventful. –Says sarcastic like and rolls eyes.-_

_Me- OH YEA! WELL I DON'T SEE YOUR STORIES!_

_Mikomi- THAT'S CUS I DON'T EXIXT, YET!_

_Aikesu- Will you please- sneeze- calm down AND FUCKING NOURSIH ME BACK TO HEALTH!_

_Me and Mikomi- O.o_

_Hiei- Um yea._

_Kurama- This –cough- sucks._

_Aikesu- -all of the sudden takes bite of poky and ramen and is better- I'll nourish you Kurama-kun!_

_Kurama- -sips soup given by Aikesu- Thank you Aikesu-chan. You make me fell better. -smiles innocent caring sickly smile-_

_Aikesu- -blushes and smiles-_

_Me- It's amazing how well their relationship mends so fast._

_Mikomi- I agree._

_Everyone- Well, REVIEW!_


	4. Info Overload, and Critical Condit or is...

_Me- GRRRRRR! I'm pissed! I got an 88 on my Asses to Learn Test for school!_

_Aikesu- In case you didn't notice, we're at school while typing this and well, I'M PISSED TO CUS I GOT AN 88 TOO ON THAT TEST!_

_Both- WE SHOULD HAVE DONE WAY, WAY, WAY BETTER THAN THAT!_

_Mikomi- Well, it's not as bad as my score. I got an 87 on that test._

_Me- Oooo. That sucks for you, well, since we're at school and the boys aren't aloud here, Mikomi, instead of Jin, would you read the disclaimer?_

_Mikomi- I'd be delighted. Poor, poor Asahi and Aikesu don't own YYH, only Asahi is the one writing this story. I hope none of that confused you all._

_Aikesu- Now, ON TO THE STORY!_

_Asahi- Thank you. You all are so kind to me. –Fake sniffles-_

_Mikomi and Aikesu- O.o Whatever._

**Winter Blooming  
**CHP 4:  
INFORMATION OVERLOAD  
AND CRITICAL CONDITION,  
OR IS IT?

Hiei traveled down the hallway to the living room with Kurama. When he arrived, the two 'idiots', or so Hiei put it, were sitting on the couch and the toddler, currently in his teenager form, was sitting in an armchair. Genkai was sitting on a meditation mat near the couch and the 'ferry girl' was standing next to Koenma's chair like a faithful dog.

"Good. You're here. Now I can begin my long rant about Ai," Koenma said sitting up a little straighter, "Ai is a telekinetic demon from the southern part of the Makai. She is sixteen in human years as I have already told you, and three-hundred-eighty-six in demon years. She is four foot eight in height. She also has a small part of fire elemental in her, courtesy her father who was three-quarters telekinetic and one-quarter fire elemental. She has slightly curly medium length light brown hair and dark grey eyes in her human form. In her demon form she has," Koenma glanced to hi sheet of paper he was holding containing Ai's information, "Uh, well, the only difference is that her hair is longer. Instead of reaching just past her shoulders, it goes to the middle of her back."

Everyone sweat dropped and Koenma gave an uneasy smile as he scratched the back of his head. He 'ahem'ed and continued.

"As you know, she is the new guardian of the Kakai barrier. Her mother used to be tha guardian, but she passed away of old age. The only way the barrier won't explode is if the guardian passes away of old age. Her mother sent her to the ningen kai until she could become of age to guard the barrier. Do you remember back when you fought Sensui?," most of the gang nodded, "Good. Because that was only about a year ago. You see, Sensui had the perfect time frame because Ai was not of age to guard the barrier and her mother had just passed away. The barrier could have easily been destroyed had you not stopped him. If the Kakai barrier is destroyed, Ai will die. If Ai dies, the Kakai barrier will be destroyed, sending hoards of demons flocking into the ningen kai. I will need you boys to train her, so that she may protect the barrier. She will need to be as ningen looking as possible. That's why, Kurama, when she has learned how to mask her energy; she will go to your school with you."

"But, she's only sixteen. She's not old enough for high school yet," Kurama said slightly confused, "And the height you have given us is correct, then she will stick out like a sore thumb."

"Yes. I know. But there is nothing else we can do. If she goes to school with Yuusuke and Kuwabara, she will be easily suspected and even if she can mask her energy, she might be kidnapped so she might attract Yuusuke so he might leak information as to where she is," Koenma explained.

"Hum. I see. Well, alright. I guess I can pass her off as my cousin or something. But she will be made fun of," Kurama said thinking of a way to get his principle to let her go to his school.

"I'm afraid to say it, but she's been made fun of her whole life. And abused by her ningen parents. She's been made fun of for her height, which I'm also afraid can't be helped, and the fact that she has many scars and cuts on her body. She can cope with it. I'm sure of it in fact. She's coped with it her whole life," Koenma said shocking all in the group but Hiei.

Genkai stood up.

"I'll go and fix us some tea," she said.

"Soda for me please," Yuusuke and Kuwabara said together, as though she were their maid.

Genkai's eye twitched.

"Get it yourself you callous morons," and with that she departed for the kitchen.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara stood up as well and walked to the kitchen. Soon after Kurama and Hiei stood up because they remembered there was only one soda left. Botan followed and Koenma left because he felt lonely. In the kitchen the two fools were fighting over the bottle of soda.

"IT'S MINE YOU BASTARD," Yuusuke yelled.

"NA UH! YOU GOT THE LAST LAST ONE, ASSHOLE," Kuwabara yelled back.

Hiei took a seat at the kitchen table and watched slightly amused as the two duked it out. Kurama soon, after laughing slightly at them, stepped in to break the squabble up. After Kurama decided no one would get the soda, Genkai served the tea and they began to converse a little further about Ai.

"Do you think she will train well," Koenma asked.

"Hn. The girl didn't even cry when the centipede demon that was after her struck her with his poison tentacle. She will be extremely easy to train," Hiei commented less than amused at the conversation.

"You mean, is that how you found her," Kurama asked.

"Hn, yea. That bistard was attacking her when I sensed an energy signature in her direction. And before I could take her back the temple, she ran off to some house where these two fools were beating her. That's how she was stabbed in both lungs," Hiei explained.

The group's eyes widened.

"Was the demon very powerful? What was his class," Genkai asked.

"Not very powerful. Only a lower 'C' class. I don't know. Maybe she didn't cry because it wasn't very powerful. I'm not entirely sure, but she hit the ground and then stood up and started running. Maybe she hits things and turns her sadness into rage. That's what I would do if I knew how to cry," Hiei said emotionless.

"You don't know how to cry! That's horrible Hiei," Kuwabara said reaching over to pat Hiei's arm.

Hiei, using his lightning fast speed, quickly moved away.

"Hn. Don't touch me bastard. And not knowing how to cry is a good thing. Idiot," the last word Hiei mumbled under his breath.

Hiei then walked off to some random part of the meditation garden. He soon reached the end of the gardens on the left side and sat don at the small pond. He leaned against a rock that was by the pond. He wanted to think. Think about what had happened during the day. Something that he didn't do often.

'Why didn't I just kill her.

**You didn't want to.**

I wanted to. I could have gone back to the Makai.

**Either you don't want to go back to the Makai, or you are somehow attached to her. Maybe you thought her pretty.**

The damn onna was leaking blood on me. She reeked of ningen and she was unconscious for Kami's sake. And of curse I want to go back to the Makai. Stealing things there is worth my while. And you're my inner thoughts. You're supposed to know.

**Well, you're too damn complicated, so neither of us knows! Okay, you cocky bastard.**

Shut up you asshole.

**You just called yourself an asshole. You must be one stupid fucker.**

So technically you just called yourself a fucker.

**But this is your mind.**

Well, whatever I'm not arguing this over with myself. Anyways, what the fuck happened when in her mind?

**No clue buddy.**

Kami. You're no help,' and so ended his thoughts on today.

Soon after Yukina came running out to where he was.

"Hiei! I'm so glad I found you," Yukina said as she reached him, "Ai she's we don't know how, but she's reached critical condition. If something's not done she could die! Botan and I have tried soothing her with our healing powers, but it's to no avail every time."

"Alright, I'm coming," Hiei stood up and walked the frantic girl back to Ai's room.

When the two entered, their ears where filled with screams. Ai was lying on the bed, writhing back and forth, and sweat dripping off her brow. Botan was exhausted from trying to help Ai, as was Yukina. The girl's body radiated with heat, as her temperature climbed. She was surrounded by a light grayish-silver aura. All of the sudden she stopped writhing and her temperature stopped at one-hundred degrees Fahrenheight. And the aura dissipated.

"Is she dead," Yuusuke asked.

"I don't know, I really don't…," Genkai stopped in mid sentence.

Then…

_Me- The chapter is done! What do you think of my ending now, Mikomi?_

_Mikomi- This one was REALLY GOOD!_

_Aikesu and Mikomi- CLIFFHANGER! OH YEA, YEA!_

_Me- Okay then._

_Aikesu- Well, now that the bell for class to end is almost here, we will say,_

_All three- FAREWELL and ADU! AND YOU BETTER REVIEW, OR ASAHI-CHAN WON'T UPDATE!_


	5. What the Fuck!

_Me- WOOHOO! I didn't expect I'd update so soon! Go me go me go me uh huh uh huh. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Hiei- HOLY SHIT! Will you shut up! Holy fuck._

_Me- Oh. Sorry._

_Aikesu- Do you really mean that?_

_Me- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

_Mikomi- Didn't think so._

_Kurama- Well, uh, back to more torture, for us that is._

_Hiei- SHUT UP KURAMA!_

_Mikomi- Uh! This will be the third fight Asahi has started that ends up with Kurama and Hiei duking it out. Huh. Well, Jin, read the disclaimer._

_Jin- The lass, Asahi, doesn't own YYH. But anything else related to this story, aside from YYH and the songs, the lass owns._

_Me- Oh Jin, you make it sound so, so, so NOT HORRIBLY BAD!_

_Mikomi- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GET AWAY FROM HIM!_

_Me- Sorry, but you should know better. I wuv my Hiei-kun and my Hiei-kun ONLY!_

_Aikesu- Well, I wuv Kurama and Kurama BETTER wuv me back. (holds up a piece of paper and a pencil)_

_Kurama- Uh… My love is completely unconditional weather or not you have those sacred writing tools that you use for torture. Eh he he._

_Aikesu- Good answer, wuver._

_Me- Well, uh, I'M NOT ONE TO USE TORTURE, (whispers) yet. (back to normal voice) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… cough… cough… cough… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… cough… cough… cough… HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_All three girls- Uh… Well… ON WITH THE FIC!_

**Winter Blooming**

CHP 5:

WHAT THE FUCK!

Then… Her fluttered majestically open and she tried to scream, but no sound came out. Just hoarse noises. She shut her eyes and reopened them several times. Her hair was matted to the back of her head and she had sleep in her eyes and her skin was slightly pale. The rosy color Hiei had noticed in her cheeks was gone. She was drained of anything.

The next thing she tried to do was sit up, but she wrenched back down in pain and shut her eyes again. She began to whimper and she tried to raise a fist, but it was to no avail. She felt the unfamiliar sting of tears in her eyes and heart wrenching pain of not know… anything. She had tried to lift her head and now had set it back onto the pillow. Her eyes still shut, streams of tears slid down her face and then fell onto the pillow in small droplets of water.

Yukina made her way from the back of the room to the girl's bed. She put a hand on her shoulder. The girl's eyes slowly opened. Yukina raised a hand to wipe away her tears, and Yukina gave a reassuring smile to her. The girls weakly smiled back.

"I'm Yukina, and you are going to be okay. It might seem like a lot at once, but you were badly injured. Two stab wounds to the lungs and one poison wound to the stomach and eventually the blood stream," Yukina said, taking a seat next to the girl on the chair she had been originally sitting in.

"S-s-so, am I dead," the girl asked.

Yukina gave a laughing smile, " No. Had Hiei," she turned her hand to point at Hiei who was now standing next to Kurama in the front, "not found in time after that centipede demon attacked you, you have died from poison and stab wounds. Hiei found you at you house, I presume. It seems as though it was your 'parents'," he stressed the quotes on parents.

"W-w-what's a-a demon," she asked.

"Oh my. Do you remember that _thing_ that attacked in the park you were in today? Well, if you do, that's a demon. A lower class one. Koenma can explain," another voice, that of Botan's, said.

Botan pointed to Koenma, currently in his teenage form. Koenma stepped forward.

"I am Koenma. That, whom just spoke, is Botan. You may not understand this all right now, but over time will," Koenma said.

The girl was silent. The people were silent. The room was silent, but the outside was raging on preparing for a storm. There were thin black clouds that seemed to be swirling in rage, mixed in with the faint colors of the fading sunset. The trees were, to the eye, dancing and the wind howled with a fury no man, demon, or creature could face or handle. Ai shut her eyes.

"Tell me more. I want to know what all of this is. Who you people are. Why I'm here. Why I can't just be _dead_," Ai said heartlessly.

"Huh," Koenma sighed.

He began to tell the tale of the long history with demons, who they were, why she wasn't _dead_, and why she couldn't be.

"And if I don't believe you? What then," Ai said, her unhappiness, and displeasure with her situation showing more fervently now.

"Then _you_ will be the cause for the three worlds destruction and anyone in them," Koenma said.

Everyone had long since left and gone to do other things. Now the words stung her. The words had merely passed through her the first time he said because he had used different, kinder wording. They hit her like a bat. She didn't like the way they sounded. She didn't like it at all.

"Alright. I'll do this training or whatever I have to do. I won't be responsible for the 'worlds' blowing up and shit," Ai said her words being heartless and uncaring, though underneath all of it, she did.

She did. She did care. Koenma left her. She could not move. Nor did she really want to. She glanced out the window. The rain began to fall. Slowly. A little faster. A little bit faster, again. Until the rain was pouring at a steady pace outside her window. She looked at it. Against the deep night sky. The midnight blue sky. The rain reflected her inner most thoughts. She felt she was _raining_ inside. _Pouring_. Her eyes stung. Then welled up with tears.

'It's been so damn long since I've cried. I guess it really does come out in waves all at once,' Ai thought.

She shut her eyes and for the first time, not including today, she let herself weep. Not a few simple tears, but a real weep. She even found the strength to role over and burry her face into the pillow and cry. The pillow was wet. Wet with her tears. Hiei stood outside the door, with out her knowledge, and watched her. Some sort of pain filled Hiei. Was it her pain? Hiei didn't know. But he felt… sort of… sad… for her. Sorry even. He even had the strong urge to hold her and tell her everything was okay and just keep wiping her tears away, letting her cry into his cloak.

But he didn't. He didn't let himself fall to such 'petty ningen actions'. He walked away coldly. Leaving her to kill her self. Kill her self inside. With no one to hold to be held by. Let her be alone and cold. From emotional pain and hurt. But he didn't care. Right? Or at least he didn't let himself care. Kurama passed him on his way down the hall to the kitchen.

"Is she al…," Hiei 'hn'ed and walked away even brisker than before.

Kurama broke into a light jog, feeling, sensing something was wrong. He reached Ai's room. Her door was still ajar from where Hiei had been standing. He saw her. Crying. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He picked her figure up and held her, brotherly, in his arms and let her cry. He did exactly what Hiei had wanted to do, only Hiei had let him self push the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Hiei stood at the door and watched Kurama. All the thoughts he had thought came flooding back. His walls would not let them go very far, though. The thoughts were gone and so was he. Kurama felt Hiei's presence and brushed it off. It's not like he cares Kurama had been thinking. Ai slowed her weeping and let the sobs be controlled. She heard the soothing, brotherly voice of Kurama and let herself sink deeper into his brotherly embrace. She eventually stopped and Kurama felt it.

"Please, don't be shy. I'm here to be a brotherly shoulder to cry on any day," Kurama gave a smile.

"T-t-thank y-you," Ai stuttered.

Kurama smiled again and said, "You should get some sleep. Genkai wants to begin training you as soon as possible. Which means you getting better sooner."

"A-alright. I'll get some sleep. That might actually feel good," Ai smiled back.

'Not as good as someone brotherly caring,' Ai secretly thought.

Kurama left the room after he made sure she was safely tucked in bed with the curtains drawn and shut the light off. He left the door open a crack but mostly shut it. She laid there and pondered for a moment about today's events but soon fell asleep because of pure exhaustion.

WITH HIEI

Hiei, after seeing Kurama hold Ai, (oblivious to the fact that it was brotherly) raged out the door and outside. He sped through the forest and into his favorite part of the woods. He just kept running sometimes in circles, sometimes in straight lines farther from the temple.

'Damn that kitsune. Damn that kitsune to worse than hell. But it's not like she's mine or anything. But still. He stole my idea. But I had ample time to do what I wanted to do. But still. I could have done something. No, and I wouldn't have and I didn't. I made the right choice. No I didn't. I shouldn't have even been thinking those wretched ningen thoughts. Damn kitsune. Damn ningens. I'm surrounded by them. Damn. They are fucking rubbing off on me. Damnit all. Damnit all to hell,' Hiei thoughts raced on.

Only making him more locked up and colder. Making him worse than before. Making him venerable to _her_. He didn't want that. But he didn't know it. So what could he do? He was just making him self a bigger lock. A more confusing lock for some poor soul to come and try to figure out. But he didn't know that. No he didn't. And he really didn't want to.

_Me- And so ends my chappy. But just an F.Y.I. I said brotherly a lot to get the point across that KURAMA IS BEING BROTHERLY you fucking thick headed morons. I have other plans for Kurama in this story. And no, you morons, not an OC._

_Mikomi- God damn that was long._

_Aikesu- Actually , not really._

_Mikomi- Yea, yea, you're right._

_Kurama- O.o_

_Hiei- Fuck. O.o Am I going to be this way throughout the ENTIRE story?_

_Me- Well, just in you thoughts. Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Well, there's your one and only spoiler for this story. If you even read these rants._

_All three girls- WE DO! They might hold valuable and important information._

_All three boys- Uh?_

_Jin- Les' jus' get on with end thing._

_Me- right!_

_Everyone- REVIEW! AND LOTS! OR NO CHAPTER! AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS! I/ASAHI SAYS/SAY! 5 YOU HEAR ME/HER! 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Kurama, You're my New Big brother

_Me– HEY ALL! I'm excited, one, because I have a five day weekend because I'm not going to school on Friday, the 29 and I don't have school on Monday because of some in service and then that Tuesday I don't gots school cus' of election day._

_Mikomi- GO NO SCHOOL! School is evil. I'm glad I'm not real yet, so that I don't have to go to school._

_Aikesu- What are you talking about Mikomi… (shifts eyes)… You couldn't be here if you weren't real… You're losing it. (locks Mikomi in a closet)_

_Mikomi- (muffled because of closet door) MFHUCKTERMUFTERLER!_

_Aikesu- What? (hides key to closet) Mikomi we can't hear you!_

_Mikomi- (still muffled) MFEROUAERET!_

_Me- Uh…he he he! Can all you readers out there keep this a secret? Good. Even if you said no, I'll kill you if you said no, DON'T TELL!_

_Jin- Well, I'll jus' get this over with. Asahi doesn't own YYH._

_Kurama- And we all know Hiei, who is in the shower, is very happy about that. Now for the ladies, if you can call them that, to scream 'on with the story'._

_All three girls- ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Winter Blooming**

CHP. 6

KURAMA, YOU'RE MY

NEW BIG BROTHER

The sun peaked in through Ai's drawn curtains, flowing through them freely and illuminating the room halfway. She squinted, though her eyes were still closed. She rolled over onto her side, facing away from the curtains. She slowly let her eyes drift open. She saw her door was still closed. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand by the bed. The clock read: 9:02 A.M. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. Yukina slightly peeked in through the door.

"Come in," Ai said with a smile.

Yukina nodded her head and quietly entered the room.

"How long have you been awake? Did I wake you," Yukina asked.

She held fresh bandages in her hands and a small wad of cotton with an antiseptic wash as well.

"Just a few seconds. And no, you didn't wake me. The sun did."

Yukina caught the light humor and gave a smile. She sat the bandages on the nightstand along with the wash and cotton.

"Do you mind if I replace your bandages? I just need to make sure you are healing properly."

"No. Of course not. Go right ahead."

Yukina helped Ai sit up and helped her remove her bloody shirt. She began to peel the bandages from around her stomach first and then the ones around her lungs. Ai sat there, staring off into space. Yukina picked up the cotton and wash.

"This might sting a little because you still have surface wounds where the bigger ones were."

"That's all right."

Yukina dabbed the cotton with wash and began to blot it on the surface wounds. Ai winced but was otherwise unaffected by the wash. Ai looked down at the cuts she had where her wounds were. The wash was making the cuts fizzle. In a sense, to Ai, the fizzling felt good. Yukina took more cotton and dried the wounds off.

"Are you going to take a shower? Because if so, I'll wait to put the bandages on. You do still have a lot of blood on you from the initial blows."

"Yea. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like a shower. That might feel good."

'Wow, a lot of things here at this temple feel good. Like Kurama's BORHTERLY hugs and sleep. And now, even a shower might feel good,' Ai thought.

"Alright. Hang on one moment while I grab some extra clothes and some fresh towels. Just hang on there and I'll help you into the bathroom in a few moments."

Yukina scurried out of the room. When she returned a few moments later, she had a folded pair of pants and a shirt along with undergarments and a peach colored body towel, wash cloth, and hand towel. Ai pushed herself cautiously up off the bed and Yukina offered a hand, but Ai turned it down. She walked to the door okay. Yukina led the way down the hall, watching Ai closely to make sure she was okay. They reached a bathroom down the hall. It was the last room in the hall, and there was a vase of flowers on a small end table in the corner.

Yukina flipped the light on in the bathroom. She set the towels down on the double sink counter closest to the shower/bathtub and the clothes on the other end. Yukina also pulled a small jar from behind her.

"Here. You should use this lotion on your scars and around your cuts. It will help the scars go away and it will help the cuts heal."

"Thank you. For you kindness. And all of this."

"It's alright, really."

With that Yukina disappeared around the corner, but quickly came back. In her hands she held a brush.

"For your hair. I had almost forgotten."

Ai smiled again, "Thank you, so much."

Yukina smiled and left for real this time. Ai shut the door. She slumped against it, smiling. She pushed herself up and walked over to the shower/bathtub. She turned the hot water handle and then the cold water handle. She pushed the spicket nozzle for the shower and the water gracefully flowed out. Ai peeled off her pants slowly. She didn't know where to put them. They were blood soaked. She decided soaking them in the sink was best. She filled the sink up and placed her pants and her undergarments in. She them placed the towel over the side farthest away from the water on the shower curtain rod and stepped in with the wash cloth in hand. She placed the wash cloth on the window ledge and let the hot water, probably hotter than necessary, run over her soar body.

The water streamed down her body and turned into a crimson color before hitting the tub bottom. She sighed and leaned against a side of the shower. After a few moments, she pushed herself up off the wall and picked up the wash cloth. She picked up a bar of soap and rubbed it into the soaked washcloth. She began to rub the wash cloth over her body.

'Why,' she asked herself in her mind, 'do I feel so at home here? Why do these people care so much? Why would they feed me that ridiculous story about demons and the Reiki whatever it was? So stupid. But they're so kind. Maybe… I don't know.'

She finished washing herself and rinsed the wash cloth out. It had turned a nice deep crimson red, as well. She rinsed her body off and let the wash cloth slide to the floor of the tub out of her hand. She picked the shampoo up off the ledge and began to massage it into her scalp.

'Why? WHY?! Why do all of this for me? WHY?! God damnit! Why? Who would care this much? And how did my wounds get healed so fast? It doesn't make any sense! Last thing, well almost, that I remember was getting stabbed in the lungs and that wound in my stomach was deep. Undoubtedly, the lung wounds were deep. So how? And that man who carried me off,' her eyes widened, 'he was the one these people introduced as Hiei,' she squeezed her eyes shut, 'but… he rescued me from my parents. He… he… and these people… I don't get it!'

She rinsed her hair off and grasped it with a hand. She let go and reached for the conditioner with a shaky hand. She was soon massaging her head with the conditioner.

'Hiei… Kurama… Yukina… Koenma… Botan… Yuusuke… Kuwabara… Genkai… Who are these people, really? Why? Why are they helping me? Why are they so kind? Why feed me that ridiculous story? WHAT DO THEY WANT OF ME?!'

Ai had lost it. She quickly rinsed her hair and dried herself. She rubbed the lotion, as Yukina had instructed, on her scars and around her cuts. She quickly dressed in the pair of black pants that were lose fitting and the crimson red tank top that had been supplied to her. She ran the brush through her light brown hair that was already forming its usual soft curls. She grabbed the lotion and hair brush and exited the bathroom. Yukina was at the vase putting a little bit of warm water into it.

"Oh, you're done," Yukina gave a smile.

"Yea. I hope it's alright but I let my clothes soak in the sink," Ai said forgetting her confusion and anger and determination to find out so many things.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll get them after I show you to the kitchen. There, you can eat you breakfast. I made it while you were in the shower. Here I'll take those," Yukina pointed to the lotion and hair brush.

Ai handed them to her. Yukina smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Your bandages," Yukina, instead, showed her back to the room she woke up in.

Ai sat down on the bed and pulled her shirt off as before. Yukina grabbed the roll of bandages off the side table. She began to unravel the roll and measured against Ai's body. She then grabbed some scissors from inside the side table and cut the bandages. Yukina, then, wrapped the cut bandages around her cuts on her lungs and followed the same procedure for the stomach wound.

"Yukina," Ai asked.

"Yes," Yukina looked up from her work for a second.

"How did my wounds get healed so fast? I mean they were very deep and deadly."

"Well, in the kooromi, where I grew up, you can train to have healing powers and that's what I did. They can heal deep wounds and facial wounds. Botan has them, too. That's how your wounds were healed."

"So this all relates to this demon stuff, right?"

"Yes. I am a demon and so is Hiei. Kurama is a reincarnated demon. Well, not really. He was originally a very powerful demon named Youko. He was being hunted and he saved himself by being reborn into a human mother's body. And that is how you see him now. Yuusuke is a half demon, though he is not completely sure yet. And Kuwabara is a psychic."

"Oh."

'I don't believe it. These people are too human to be demon,' Ai thought.

Yukina stood up and said, "All done. Let's get some food in you now. I'll bet you're hungry."

"Mhum. Thank you."

Ai replaced her shirt and the two girls left for the kitchen. Yukina led Ai down the hall and into a stairwell, but there was another hall on the opposite end of the stairwell. Upstairs there was a lot of light streaming through the large bay windows opening out onto a garden, the meditation garden, and the front entrance through the forest. Yukina took a turn into an opening in the wall. It led into the kitchen which had views of a large forest and the meditation gardens. Ai looked out the double glass doors into the meditation garden and saw Genkai on a straw mat. She looked out the double glass doors that led to the forest and saw Hiei in a tree. Kurama was sitting at the table with the newspaper in hand.

'See, what kind of 'reincarnated demon' reads the paper,' Ai thought to herself.

Yukina bade her sit down and Ai did, next to Kurama at the circle table that sat bout four or five.

"Good morning," Kurama said with a smile.

Ai leaned in to whisper something to him, "Domo arigrato, for last night."

Kurama whispered back, "Your welcome. Any time you need a brother, I'm here."

"Arigrato."

Yukina placed a plate full of fruit, eggs, and toast in front of Ai.

"Enjoy," Yukina said.

"I will! Domo Arigrato," Ai took the chopsticks and began to eat the food whole-heartedly.

After she was done, Kurama left for the forest. She looked at the forest. Yuusuke's finger was GLOWING! Hiei was zipping around, there one moment a there another swing a SWORD around. Kuwabara had a SWORD COMING OUT OF HIS HANDS. And Kurama was slashing around a whip that he pulled from his hair, which was originally a rose. Ai's eyes widened.

"See, they are demons. Every one of them," Yukina said.

"I guess I have to believe, now," Ai said.

"Yea, you do. I understand. Yuusuke was a hard one to convince as well," Botan's voice sounded from behind them.

"Oh, hello Botan," Yukina said.

"Sorry about the barge in, but Ai needs to come to Koenma's office with me," Botan said.

"Alright. I'm coming," Ai said.

"Oh, wait, take this jacket. It is pretty chilly this time of year in Spirit World," Yukina quickly dashed out to the hall closet by the front door and came back with a black hooded jacket for Ai.

"Arigrato," Ai said.

"We'll be back soon," Botan said, guiding Ai out.

Botan led Ai to the front door and into a small part of the forest and opened a portal. Ai's eyes became huge.

"What the hell is that," Ai exclaimed.

"A portal. It won't bite. Just jump in and it will take you to Koenma's office I'm right behind you," Botan explained.

Ai gulped and felt her stomach become tied in knots. She took a step closer towards the portal and something pushed her in, but it was fast, and it wasn't Botan.

_Me- I leave you there my friends. I actually had a hard time with this chapter because I FREAKING COULDN'T TYPE!_

_Aikesu- That's nice, NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! MIKOMI IS TRYING TO BREAK OUT OF THE CLOSET!_

_Me- Oh right. (Runs over and stands pushing up against closet door.)_

_Hiei- Well, that leaves Kurama, Jin, and I in charge. (laughs evilly)_

_Kurama- Hiei got out of the shower halfway through the chapter._

_Jin- 'Ell, we better get 'is show on a road._

_The three boys- REVIEW! ASAHI WANTS 5!_


	7. It's Off to School We Go

_Me- Hi peeps. (begins to hum) Huh. Oh sorry. I'm listening to the second CD Aikesu burned for me and it's really good! I've been listening to it for a long time now._

_Hiei- At least you're listening on headphones so we can't hear._

_Me- WHAT! I can't hear you?_

_Mikomi- (humming to music as well) Huh, oh are we on?_

_Aikesu- (humming to music as well) Wha'?_

_Jin- The lasses are too far ou' of it. Huh. Asahi don't own YYH._

_Hiei- It's no fun unless she's listening and can hear me. (sighs for first time in his life… covers mouth)_

_Kurama- (snickers)_

_All three boys- (to girls) BEGIN THE FIC, NOW!_

_All three girls- MEEP!_

**Winter Blooming**

CHP 7

IT'S OFF TO SCHOOL WE GO

The portal twisted and turned Ai around. It sucked at her, and she didn't like it. The portal finally dumped the two, Botan and Ai, out into a strange place. Ai could see several blue, green, red, and even pink ogres running aroundand several girls with oars that looked like Botan. Botan led the girl through the mass chaos and desks and paper flying everywhere. Botan led Ai to a large pair of doors. Botan pushed them open without difficulty.

"Koenma, sir, we're here," Botan said to the toddler sitting at the desk.

"Ah, yes. Ai how have you been in the short few hours we've been apart?" Koenma said.

"You can't be Koenma. The tall, teenage Koenma I met yesterday," Ai said unbelievingly.

"Yes, I am. That was my teenage form. I am the ruler you met yesterday."

Ai opened her mouth to laugh at the fact that a toddler was ruling not one country, but THREE worlds.

"Don't laugh in my face."

"Okay."

Ai exited the doors and began to laugh. Long and hard. Ai came back in.

"Done?" Koenma said.

"Yea, no wait."

Ai left once more to laugh harder. Ai came back and justified that she was done.

"Good. You know, your mother was actually the one who put this damn curse on me," Koenma said.

"BAD BOY! Toddlers aren't aloud to cus!" Ai said jokingly.

"STOP THAT! Anyways, as I was saying, I need you to be on extreme lookout. There are millions of demons out to get you while you're powerless. That is why you will take on the appearance of a normal school girl and go to Kurama's high school," Koenma explained.

"But, I'm not old enough to go high school," Ai said, shocked.

"Yes, but you're plenty smart. Don't think I haven't seen your grades. All easy 'A's from what I can see and from the comments your teachers make on your report cards. Here is your information that you will give to the principal for his records." Koenma slid over a manila folder with some papers in it.

Ai read some of it out loud.

"Age: 18. Cool. I'm 18. Grade: 10th. Sweet. Class courses: AP second level. WHAT! I'm not that smart!"

"Well, if you don't pass, you'll be moved to AP first course. But this should at least provide you with some entertainment," Botan said.

"Okay. Other: Comes from harsh back round. To put it lightly. Is to know Shuichi Minamono's schedule and be able to come in contact with him at all times. Who's Shuichi?"

"Shuichi is Kurama's human name. Since he was born of human mother to save himself, he was named Shuichi. Call him that in the presence of ningens," Koenma explained.

Ai continued, "Under no circumstances is to be called out of school unless by foster home, Genkai, Yukina, Koenma, Botan, Hiei, and Shuichi. So, no one is aloud to call me out but you guys? Why not Yuusuke and Kuwabara?" Ai asked.

"Because. Yuusuke and Kuwabara go to the middle school, and they have to go to school. And we are technically your 'family' until you gain your powers control and are able to take control of you throne," Botan said.

"Okay, so is that all I'm here for? Where is here anyways?"

"Here is in Spirit World. And yes, that's all you're here for. Oh yes, and your uniform for school should be coming soon. Kurama is dropping by the school today to pick it up," Koenma said.

"Uh. Okay. Why didn't you just come to Genkai's temple instead of having me come here?" Ai asked, officially puzzled.

"Oh yes. That's one matter in deep need of discussion," Koenma said.

AT THE TEMPLE

"Hiei, why'd ya push her in?" Yuusuke asked.

"Hn. You're joking right? You don't the real reason she went to Koenma's?" Hiei said a little pissed.

""I didn't even know she was supposed to go to Koenma's in the first place," Yuusuke said.

"I believe none of us did," Kurama said.

"Hn. Fools," Hiei started. "Do you know who she is? You are all bakas. This is history in the making. She's not just the guardian of the Kakai barrier. She's…"

IN SPIRIT WORLD

"You are not just the guardian of the Kakai barrier. You are the Stone guardian as well," Koenma said.

"The what?" Ai asked.

"The Stone Guardian," Koenma repeated as he pulled a black stone out of his desk. "This stone is the key to the… well… you'll see. This stone must be purified in order for your throne to be accessible. It must be purified because it's the key to… you'll see… and for that thing to be opened this key must be purified. It will turn a dark red, almost crimson when it's been purified. And so far, no one has been able to purify the stone. Not even your mother, who was the most powerful guardian there was."

Koenma held out the stone. It was attached to a black sting. It was a small pendant size, no larger than Yukina's tear gems. It was a charcoal black color and it sparkled with the small bits ofreniemin that was gold and green colored. Ai knew that rennin these colors was very rare. She took the gem in her hand and tied the string around her neck, reluctantly.

"Oh yes, and now that you've put it on, you can't be separated from it for more than 24 hours or you'll die within the next four months. Of course, if you put it on before the four months is over, but you had it off for more than 24 hours, you can put it on and be fine," Koenma said.

Ai sweat dropped, "Could you have told me this BEFORE I put the damn thing on?"

"Um, well, time for you to be on your way!" Koenma ushered them out.

Botan created a portal and was forced to push the seemingly scared girl in.

BEFORE THEY GOT BACK

"She's the Stone guardian. Kurama, you should know what that is. You tried to steal it once," Hiei explained.

"Hai. I do know what it is. What about you, Yuusuke, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"Uh, nope," Kuwabara said.

Yuusuke nodded his head along with Kuwabara's statement.

"You fools. The Stone is a precious stone made of blood from the seven guardians of the Makai. No one knows the names of these guardians and most people in the Makai tell the story to scare their children. The story is of seven demons that once protected the Makai demons from ningens when the worlds were first separated. These demons resided in a castle where the Makai barrier now resides. The only thing we do know about the seven is that one was a girl and the rest were boys. One day the girl and one of the guys fell in love and had a baby girl, Ai's great great great great great great great grandmother. Seven days later, there was a vast war and the seven demons fought against a great mass of high class demons and humans who were being controlled by Sakyo. The demons and humans were defeated, but the seven demons died. But before the seven completely perished, the girl, who was sorceress, created a gem made of the seven's blood for her daughter. But the stone turned black before it reached the girl. The girl then erected the first stems of the Kakai barrier. The girl worked all her life to figure the secret of the gem out, but was never able to. So, three generations later, the gems secret was discovered and it was decided it needed to be purified. So here we are now. With Ai. She's the only one left in existence with great enough powers to purify the gem. She's the most powerful Kakai barrier guardian there ever was," Hiei let out the long winded story.

"Wow. So she's not only sexy, but powerful. Hum. Appealing," Kuwabara said.

"Wow, Kuwabara. You really do have a one track mind. And I didn't know that you knew such big words," Yuusuke said snickering.

"You wanna start something Urameshi?!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kuwabara then began chasing Yuusuke around and Kurama didn't even bother to stop them.

"Well, Hiei, I didn't know you knew so much about history," Kurama said.

"You are a fool Kurama. You are pathetic," Hiei said coldly as he turned to walk away.

Hiei was obviously still pissed about last night, though Kurama had no clue.

'Jeese. What bit him in the ass?' Kurama thought.

IN THE TEMPLE (THEY ARE BACK NOW)

"Hum. Oh yea! I did bring home your uniform. Hang on and I'll go and get it," Kurama said as he rushed out of the living room.

Kurama, Yuusuke, Yukina, and Ai were in the living room conversing about Ai's school and her gem. Kurama soon came back in the room carrying Ai's uniform. Yuusuke began to crack up. The uniform was a dark shade of pink. The skirt was very short and the top was white with a pink and white collar with a pink suit jacket. Ai sweat dropped.

"No way in hell am I wearing that. NO WAY!" Ai screamed.

"I'm sorry but it's the girl's uniform for my school. At least we're not seniors or juniors. The skirts are even shorter and more torturous for the girls. I'll tell you about it later," Kurama explained.

"Uh. Gods damn," Ai rolled her eyes as she slouched back into the recliner chair she was sitting in.

AT DINNER

"So, are you coming to school on Monday with me?" Kurama was sitting at the head of the large dinning table quietly conversing with Ai.

Kurama was sitting at the head of the table with Ai to his right. To Ai's right was Hiei and to Hiei's right was Genkai at the other head of the table. To Genkai's right was Yuusuke who was having an eating contest with Kuwabara at his right.

"Yea. I had almost thought that it was Monday. I've lost track of so much time. Today is Sunday though, right?" Ai replied.

"Yes. Today is Sunday and yesterday was Saturday. Your birthday. Which reminds me, I got you a little something when I was in town today."

Kurama pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Ai. It was neatly wrapped in a shiney black wrapping paper with a blood red ribbon tied in a small bow. Ai gasped.

"Kurama, really. You honestly didn't have to!" Ai whispered the words, almost out of breath. "No one has ever gotten me anything for my birthday. Thank you."

"Really, it was nothing. I think you deserve something if you'd never gotten anything."

Ai opened the small box quietly and gasped, once again, when she opened it. It was a small silver, heart-shaped locket. Engraved on the cover was the inscription 'Protected by a Brother'. Inside was room enough for a picture. Ai's eyes grew wide and grasped the silver locket in her hand. She threw her arms around Kurama and hugged him mumbling 'thank you' over and over again. The whole gang's attention turned to the two. Kurama was merely mumbling 'your welcome' inaudibly, ignoring everyone else.

Hiei blew a gasket. His hands shook over his barely touched sushi and rice balls. The hand grasping the chopsticks slammed down and he let the chopsticks go. He stood up and was out of the room in a flash. The gang was now officially mystified.

"Geese, what bit Hiei in the ass and what has gotten into Kurama and Ai? Maybe they did it and don't want us to know," Yuusuke commented.

"YUUSUKE!" Botan was outraged.

She raised her hand and slapped him one good one. Yuusuke rubbed his head and dared not say anything else. The rest of the gang, omitting Ai and Kurama, were incredibly confused.

OUTSIDE

'Gods damn that fox! Wait, what do I care? Of course I don't care. Hn. If that fox wants to blow his perfect ningen virginity on that bitch, so be it. I could care less. It's not like I have any claim on the bitch. Plus, we haven't even spoken to each other. So fine Kurama can blow his ningen life away on that bitch. I don't care,' Hiei thought savagely as he ran through the forest.

He came to a tree that was to his liking and he jumped into it. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was about to let sleep take him when one last thought crossed his mind.

'She's just a no one. I don't care about her. No doubt about it.'

WITH THE OTHERS

"She's like my sister, only not genetically. And no Yuusuke, we have not 'done it'," Kurama was explaining as the two sat on the couch being stared down by everyone.

"Then what got to Hiei?" Genkai asked.

"No freaking clue. I didn't even know who Hiei really was until tonight. Beats me what's gotten to him," Ai answered.

"Well, all right. You've all got school tomorrow, except Yukina and myself, so you'd better get to sleep," Gekai suggested.

Botan, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara exited the room and walked out the front door. Kurama stood up and offered Ai and Yukina a hand. They gladly accepted and the three descended the stairs to get a well deserved night sleep. Yukina gave Ai some pajamas to wear. They were a pair of old grey and blue boxers, from who knows who, and an oversized tee shirt that was blue as well. Ai got dressed in the room now designated as hers.

Ai sighed as she laid back in the bed by the window. It was now pitch black outside. She began to wonder about Hiei. She lay in bed for another half an hour trying to fall asleep, but curiosi0ty overtook her, and she left to find Hiei. She crept out of bed and down the hall. She made it upstairs, the cold silver metal of the locket Kurama gave her bouncing up and down on her chest. She opened the large front door quietly and silently plunged out into the darkness.

Hiei was walking back up the stairs to the temple because his stomach growled as it often did in the middle of the night because he rarely ate at the dinner table. He heard the front open and close and the steady and calm breathing of another person. He knew it couldn't be a burglar because they usually had rushed breath after stealing something and this person was moving fast, so they couldn't have a heavy load. Hiei quickly whizzed up the steps and in front of the person. He grabbed the persons… waist pulling their back to him. That meant the person was shorter than him. He cupped a hand over the person's mouth and stifled no scream or yell. He let go of the person's mouth and realized it was Ai.

"What the hell are doing running around in the dark?" Hiei asked gruffly.

"I wanted to see if you were all right. It's not normal, in my book, for someone to sleep outside," Ai replied confidently.

"Why didn't I stifle a scream when I grabbed you?"

"Because. I remembered your hands from when you saved me before. They were calloused and rough like a swordsman or a gymnast. But I ruled gymnast out."

Ai giggled at her parody. She thought it quite funny.

"Hn. Get inside wench."

"Hey. No one calls me a wench. I don't know what your fuckin' problem is, but it is not the good kind. You are a rude, freakish jerk, and all I wanted to do was see if you were okay," Ai was speaking in an angered whispered voice and when she spoke her head drew closer to his. "So, just steer clear of that mean and tough guy shit when you're around me or just don't be around me. I put up with too much shit when I was young, and I have no right to lecture you about your past, but not too many people who grew up the way I did come around. So just shove your asshole attitude up your ass when you're around me."

Ai turned on her heals and spoke a couple last words before she left for bed.

"By the way, your eyes are broken. Just like mine if you need a definition. They are sad and lonely. I don't see too many of those."

'So that was why she got closer when she was talking to me. She wanted to see my eyes,' Hiei thought as the girl walked back to her room. 'Suddenly, I'm not so hungry.'

Hiei walked back the forest and went back to his tree. Ai was flabbergasted at her words. Never had she ever said anything like that to anyone. And this was some guy she didn't know. Usually she was just thinking these words, and when the time became appropriate enough she might give a small spiel about the things she was thinking. Why had she been so straight forward with him? Did it have something to do with those strange memories of someone else's past? She didn't know and maybe she didn't want to. But all she knew was that she was remembering something that was not normal. Not even normal for the twisted reality she had been lunched into. Ai reached her room and flung the covers up. She settled herself on the pillow and pulled the changed, non-bloody sheets over her body. She hadn't even realized that she was so tired until she hit the pillow. She immediately fell asleep. She had a lot of thinking to do when she woke up and was not paying attention in class.

That morning when Ai woke up, she saw the first lights of dawn were just peaking over the tree tops. The sky was whirling in a fresh orange, a light baby blue, and softening tinges of pink every so often. Ai loved the morning sunrise, and she loved having a window to at it through. She glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table, which really wasn't by the bedside. It read 6:50 AM. She had woken up at 6:50 AM ever since she could remember. She loved waking up early.

Ai climbed out of bed and grabbed the hairbrush Yukina had left her and the uniform she was supposed to wear. She sighed as she opened the door to her bedroom. She slunk down the hall and reached the vacant bathroom. She entered the bathroom and closed the door. Ai sighed and saw a toothbrush marked with her name on the side of the sink.

'Huh. Yukina really does think of everything,' Ai thought.

She picked the toothbrush up and set it by the hairbrush and her uniform. She sighed once again and ran the hairbrush through her hair. She saw the way her hair, even after being brushed, formed its natural curls as it always had. She picked the toothbrush up and squirted it with a little of the tooth past that she had seen by the toothbrush. She brushed her teeth slowly as she thought about the way her feelings and emotions were changing. She pulled off her pajamas and pulled on the uniform.

The skirt fell to the middle of her upper thighs and the white shirt neatly fell to over the waistband of the skirt. She pulled the jacket over her shoulder and wondered if her silver chains on her wrist would be appropriate for school. She decided against taking them off and slowly walked upstairs not wanting to return to school.

She went up the steps and reached the kitchen. Kurama was sitting at the kitchen table. He flashed a smile and pointed to the toast sitting on the table in the spot next to him.

"Oh, by the way, your book bag and shoes are by the front door," Kurama said as Ai sat down at the table.

"Thanks," she said as she munched on a bite of toast. "So, what's school like?"

"Eh, AP classes are pretty boring, but I guess that's not a problem for most people. To most they keep people's interest. I guess I'm just bragging."

"Nah. My old classes in junior high were incredibly boring, even though they were honors and shit. Maybe these classes will keep me occupied."

"Mm, maybe."

The two laughed as Yukina came yawning up the stairs followed by Genkai.

"How do you do it? Getting up so early has me wiped," Yukina commented.

"Eh, only some of the time," Genkai said stifling a yawn.

The four laughed. After a couple more minuets of eating together, Kurama and Ai bid the two goodbye and headed out the door. Ai and Kurama walked through the forest on a semi—straight path that led into a sidewalk in the city. After a few moments of silence, Kurama spoke.

"You do know that I'm Shuichi in the ningen kai, right?" Kurama asked.

"Yea, Koenma told me when he drug me off to the Sprit World yesterday," Ai replied.

The two talked a little more until they reached Kurama's high school. Kurama walked up the front walk, receiving many 'hellos'. Ai, on the other hand, was receiving many death glares for walking with him.

"Just a question, do you have many fan girls?" Ai questioned.

"Um, yea. You're probably going to not have that great of a day because of my fan girls," Kurama answered not waving to any of the goggling girls.

"Oh. Great."

Kurama chuckled and said, "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour and show you your class rooms and your locker."

Ai smiled. Kurama led Ai through the halls until they reached a couple of halls that looked like they were packed with sophomores. Kurama steered Ai through the crowd, avoiding the fans. They soon reached a short wall of three lockers. Kurama pointed to the locker on the farthest right.

"That is your locker, and my locker is over here."

Kurama pointed to the locker on the same wall to the far left.

"And the locker in the middle?" Ai was curious to know.

"Um, I would steer clear of the guy with that locker. He's the school pervert," Kurama answered.

"Great. Again," Ai's voice oozed with sarcasm.

Suddenly, a boy with black hair that shined like it was blue came sauntering over to the lockers. He was wearing the same pink jumpsuit as the other boys. His hands were in his pockets and he had a sheepish grin on his face. He walked at an easy pace; he had greenish-blue eyes.

"Um, that's the guy I was telling you about," Kurama said.

The boy placed his hand on the middle locker, his locker, and leaned on the locker.

"Hey, doll. No one told me that such a gorgeous girl was my locker buddy. I've been stuck with this fan boy for so long. It will be nice to have a cute girl by me instead. By the way, I'm Amon," the boy said.

"Uh," was all Ai could muster at Amon.

Suddenly, Ai felt a hand caressing her but. Her eye twitched and she saw Amon's hand snaking around her to her ass.

"Ahem," Ai said as she pulled the boy's hand off her ass.

"And you have a nice ass, too," The boy supposedly commented.

"Kur… Shuichi can you show me to the rest of my classes?" Ai asked, hoping for Kurama to save her.

"Hey, why don't you have me show you," Amon offered.

"Um, I'd rather have Shuichi," Ai said sidestepping the boy to get a view of Kurama.

Kurama grabbed her arm and pulled her away, Amon objecting the entire time. The two continued down the hall. Kurama then showed her to her class rooms. Then Kurama set up a non-pervert area to meet up. Ai then was escorted by Kurama to her homeroom, next to his.

In Ai's homeroom class the teacher was an easy going male named Kuro-sensei. She was introduced and given her mounds of AP second course books. She was seated in the back by, unfortunately for her, Amon. Amon gave a cheesy grin when she was seated by him. Not all of Ai's books fit in her book bag, so she was forced to set out the books for her sixth and seventh periods. She'd have to put them in her locker. Homeroom didn't last more than ten minuets, then the bell rang and Ai walked to her locker. Amon followed her, and as she was opening her locker off the sheet Kuro-sensei had given her, Amon knocked the two books out of her hands.

"Hey, what's the deal?!" Ai was outraged.

She bet over to pick the books up until she realized Amon was staring at her ass when she bent over. Her eye twitched again and she stood up with the books clamped firmly under her arm. She raised her hand to slap him and WHAM! In less that two seconds flat Amon had a rather large smack print on his face. Ai finished opening her locker and shoved the books in. Amon had long since sauntered off mumbling some thing about a stupid bitch. Suddenly, an African American girl walked over to Ai.

"Amon troubles, eh?" she said.

Ai turned around as she shut her locker.

"Yea. Shuichi told me about him," Ai responded.

"You know that nasty prep?" she said, a little stunned.

"Yea, I'm an exchange student from another part of the country. Why?"

"Well, I'm not one for preps much. By the way, my names Angela and I'm an exchange student from the states."

"Really? America was interesting when I studied it in my… AP classes last year," Ai made something up quickly.

"Hum. What course AP classes do you have this year?"

"Second and you?"

"Me too, come on I'll show you to the class. There are so few of us that they only have one round of classes for us all. Every one of our classes are the same except the homeroom class."

"Really, that's great."

Ai and Angela walked to the class they shared. They had stopped at the door to greet Angela's boyfriend.

"Hey, this is Shessoumaru. My boyfriend," Angela introduced them.

Shessoumaru had long silver hair, and two purple marks under each of his eyes. He had on the same jumpsuit and was incredibly sexy. Ai's jaw nearly dropped off when she saw him.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. Will you be joining our AP classes?" Shessoumaru had silky voice and was very laid back.

He had golden eyes and was, from appearance, very muscular.

"Yea. I'm new to the school," Ai answered.

"Hum, you're so short. How do you manage?" Shessoumaru questioned as Angela nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I guess it's just a curse."

The bell rang and the three students walked into class. Everyone seemed to know their seats and Shessoumaru and Angela sat in the back and motioned Ai over.

"We don't have assigned seats in here. Kuro-sensei pretty cool about that," Angela said to Ai as she sat down.

"Really, I have him as my homeroom teacher," Ai replied.

"Kuro-sensei calmly slid in late and he perched himself on the teachers desk in front of the class. He pulled out a large novel.

"Well, since we have a new student I trust that you, Angela and Shessoumaru, have made her comfortable? Just tell her where to pick up in Kurt Vonnegut's _Mother Night_," the class turned around to greet Ai in complete silence.

They just stared at her.

'Kurama must be in AP class course three. He's so much smarter than me,' Ai thought when she did to meet the gaze of the red haired boy.

The class turned around and Angela showed Ai that they were only on the fourth chapter, page fifteen in their books. Ai took the initiative to read the chapter's one through three and was done before they had even finished discussing chapter three. Five periods later and a boatload of nice teachers it was lunch time. Kurama was at his locker when Ai came strolling down the hall with Angela and Shessoumaru like the three had know each other for years. Ai spotted Kurama and said goodbye to the two as they rounded the corner to the cafeteria holding hands.

"Hey," Ai said in greeting.

"Why are you hanging around with those two?" Kurama immediately took the brotherly protective front.

"I like them. They are nice. I don't care what you have to say about them, because I like them.

"Okay."

Ai opened her book bag and flashed her five books. She pulled out one book that she didn't need for homework. The others she left in the book bag. She placed her seventh period book in her bag and the other she kept in her hand.

"Wow, you have a lot of books," Kurama commented.

"Why? Are there fewer books in AP course three?" Ai asked.

"I wouldn't know. I'm only in AP course class one."

"Wow. I'm smarter than you. I'm in AP course class two."

"Don't brag."

The two laughed. They then headed off to enjoy lunch. At the last five minuets of lunch Kurama left early to go to a short meeting and Ai was left finishing lunch. Everyone but a few people had left the cafeteria and Amon was closing in on Ai without her knowing. Amon grabbed her ass and Ai turned around swinging her book bag at him.

"Do you ever give up?!" Ai yelled at the pervert.

Amon shrugged his shoulders and knocked her spare book out of her hand.

"Pick it up," the boy ordered, suddenly more aggressive than she was.

Ai eyes narrowed and she stood defiantly and she said, "You pick it up."

The boy growled and closed in on the girl. He slapped her on the face. She fell into the table, though she was till standing.

Shessoumaru's voice came from the corner, "The lady said for you to pick the book up."

"Yea, so pick it up," Angela's voice rang this time.

Shessoumaru came from the corner, Angela next to him. Shessoumaru cracked his knuckles and Amon's eyes widened. Amon scampered off. Angela bent over and picked Ai's book up for her.

"Here," Angela said.

Ai took her book and said thank you. The three walked out of the cafeteria silently. After school, Kurama had a meeting again and Angela offered to walk Ai home. The two reached the edge of the forest and Ai said she would be fine from here on. Two blue-green eyes watched intently from a distance. Angela walked off and Ai entered the forest. So did the pair of eyes. Ai was quietly humming to herself as Amon came up behind her. He smacked the book she was holding and her book bag out of her hand. Ai whirled around and Amon smacked her face again.

"Hey. Those two punks aren't here to protect you anymore, so what cha' gonna' do?" Amon taunted.

Ai's eyes widened. Amon shoved her down on the ground. Amon balled a fist, and Ai shut her eyes. Ai heard someone jump from the trees and Amon cry 'please don't kill me!' Ai opened her eyes. The metal of a katana was pressed tightly against Amon's throat and Hiei was standing behind him.

"What are you doing to Ai?" Hiei interrogated.

"I was…" Amon didn't finish.

Hiei let the blade off his throat and Amon ran away.

"Leave her alone, or you will be killed!" Hiei yelled after him. "Want help?"

Hiei extended a hand, and Ai took it gratefully. Hiei pulled her up and Ai brushed off. Hiei walked over to her bag and picked it up with some problems. It was heavy. Ai giggled and picked up her book.

"Thank you Hiei. And I'm sorry about last night," Ai said.

"Hn," was all Hiei said as the two walked off to finish the journey to the temple.

'Thank you Hiei. Thank you so much,' Ai thought as the two walked on.

_Me- HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO TYPE! Whatever._

_Mikomi- Hiei and Kurama and Jin stole our headphones._

_Angela- Damn._

_Kurama, Hiei, and Jin- (snickering) Now they'll listen._

_Three girls- Uh…_

_Everyone- REVIEW! ASAHI WANTS FIVE!_


	8. Carnival Maddness

_Me- Hi peeps. My mom is being nosy. She looked in my computer for my emails and junk._

_Aikesu- That just sucks for you. That is about as bad as the time when my male people came and deleted everything on my computer. It sucked. I had to go back and regain al of my Tooya pictures. And I had to rewrite that two-shot fic for you and Hiei I wrote._

_Mikomi- I'm so lucky that my people don't do shit like that. I would be all up in their asses if they did._

_Me- I WAS all up in my mom's ass when I found out. Trust me people, I have my ways. But fortunately, there wasn't anything lethal installed on my computer… yet. I was lucky._

_Jin- Um, can I say the disclaimer yet?_

_Mikomi- Sure, why not. You've been a good enough boy._

_Aikesu- Oh, you mean from last weeks incident?_

_Mikomi- Yea._

_Jin- Uh, Asahi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. And, the songs and poetry that might be throughout the fic will be noted if they belong to her or not._

_Hiei- Why are we here? Why? Can anyone answer me that?_

_Kurama- Because. Asahi summoned us here and put us under curse. So now we can't leave._

_Hiei- Oh yea. I remember that day. It was the worst day of my life._

_All Three Girls- We can talk about this later. ON WITH THE FIC!_

**Winter Blooming**

CHP 8

CARNIVAL MADDNESS

STILL VIEWRS POV

Hiei and Ai approached the temple when they heard a bottle crash on the wall and a rather loud scream of aggravation. Ai gave Hiei a questioning glance, but they still continued walking at an easy pace. Whatever was going on they really didn't want to be a part of it. When the two walked up the top of the steps, they heard a rather large smacking sound and they watched as the door opened to reveal, though Ai had no idea who she was, Keiko. She had her fists balled up, and she was stopping.

"Oh come on Keiko, you're not going to be mad about that, are you?" Yuusuke could be heard yelling.

Keiko was wearing the middle school uniform and was holding a book bag in her left hand. Yuusuke came stumbling out. He had a large red smack mark on one cheek and he had small cuts on the other from glass. No doubt from the glass Hiei and Ai had heard shatter. Keiko turned around slowly. It creeped Ai out. It was the kind of turn that a 'person' like Chuckie would do.

"Yes, Yuusuke," Keiko had a malicious tone to her voice, "I'm going to be mad about THAT!"

"Um, if you don't mid my asking, who are you and I'm dieing to know what Yuusuke did. And, I'm Ai. I'm staying here," Ai said with a smile so fake that even an atom would tell the difference.

"Oh, I'm Keiko and Yuusuke groped me for the last time today," she turned to face Yusuke, "tomorrow, the rest of the week, and THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

Ai blinked and replied, "Oh, really? It's not as bad as what this one guy did to me today."

"Ooo, do tell," Keiko asked.

"Come on in, I'll tell the whole gruesome story. But you have to tell me what you threw at Yuusuke."

"Well, I threw a bottle of rum at him."

Keiko and Ai grinned at each other. They burst out laughing.

"That's a good one!" Ai exclaimed.

The two went inside conversing and laughing. Hiei and Yuusuke stood in the temple doorway dumbfounded. Hiei walked off into the forest without Yuusuke being able to say any snide remark about him walking to the temple doorway with Ai. Hiei went to the middle of the forest and jumped into his tree. He hadn't realized, but Ai's room was only a few short trees away. He could see everything and anything she did. He wasn't as in the center of the forest as he though he was. He closed his eyes and listened to the surroundings.

Ai and Keiko had been talking for about an hour when Keiko decided her parents would be wondering where she was. Ai bid her goodbye and went to her room. Hiei turned his head to face her room as she entered. She was followed by a knock from Kurama. Hiei could hear what they were saying. Hiei growled at the kitsune. He didn't like all the time he was spending with Ai. Hiei quickly took the thought back.

In Ai's room, Hiei heard Kurama ask her an inaudible question because he spoke in a whisper. The rest was a comfortable tone. Hiei wondered for a split second what Kurama had asked what could possibly be so secret about it. Kurama was now asking Ai a question. Hiei listened closely.

"Would you like to go to a carnival in honor of your birthday? I figured you would like to do something special for your birthday, since… you've never done… anything," Kurama slowed his speech when referring to her parents.

Ai looked down, obviously thinking of the way her life used to be. Now she had people to care for her and wonder about her. Friends to stand up for her and help her when she fell down and couldn't handle it all on her own; just like she had been trying for so many years. It had never worked. She had hidden powers that could be awaked, hopefully fairly painlessly. She had a past that was worth learning. She had all she had wished for. And it still felt so wrong. All the pain.

"Uh… um… y-yea. That would b-be nice. I'd enjoy it," Ai relied, some regret and angst in her eyes.

Hiei grumbled. He did not like these outings that were imminent to be forever held. He jumped out of the tree and landed swiftly, as usual, on the dirt. His shoe soles made crunching noises as he walked deep into the forest. He just… walked. He was idly thinking of… nothing. Just walking. He heard a low grumble erupt from the graying dark sky. It was nearing 6:00 and the usual sunset of oranges and pinks that transformed the trees, plants, and sky into a pale show of lights was a grey cloud storm. Hiei turned on his heel and headed back towards the temple. As he entered the doorway, he felt a cold, soft, wet raindrop on his nose. He carelessly used his sleeve to wipe the drop off.

Ai was sitting on her bed looking out the window. The rainstorm was now in full motion, falling slowly and growing in pace as the rain fell. She sighed as she leaned against the glass and pressed her ear to it. She heard the rain fall faster and faster until it reached a steady pace and just kept going. She rotated her head and pressed her nose to the glass lightly. She sniffed the air from upstairs and smelt dinner. Ai closed her grey eyes. In rainstorms, unannounced to her, her eyes always turned a stormy grey-green-blue on the ring of the dark grey. It was a very old color off setting her usual dull grey eyes.

She heard footsteps treading down the stairs. She had two school books laid out across her bed and one book she was reading for the fun of it. _Slapstick _by Kurt Vonnegut. She sighed. She hadn't accomplished any homework. Math. Yuck. She hated math and that was what was spread out across her bed. Hiei came briefly into room and 'hned' in warning of dinner. She nodded and grabbed her math book with a sheet of notebook paper; a pencil was fastened in her mouth. She was staring intently at the math book. She tripped a couple of times on the stairs, but made it up, none-the-less.

At dinner she sat at the table nibbling on the food prepared. She refused to listen to anybody for help. She just sat, occasionally scribbling something down in sloppy handwriting. She may have hated math, but she was damn good at it. Never had she missed more than two problems on even the most complex of math assignments. In the end, the chatter was too much and she took her food downstairs to her room to finish her math homework. The rain had slowed and ceased to fall for about a half an hour now. Everything was wet. Hiei was perched on the tree, on a towel, outside Ai's window looking at her do her homework. He didn't like all the time he was spending watching the 'pathetic' girl as he put it.

At about 10:00 at night, Ai opened her window. She looked up to see Hiei, his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest, and looking just as mean and content with being mean as ever. She hoisted herself over the one story window and put her feet on the ground. She looked at the tree, either A) determined to climb it or B) determined to get Hiei down from it. She didn't have to work very hard because Hiei cracked an eye open the second she stepped out of the window.

She looked up and asked, "Can I come sit with you?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"You could just let me ride on your back. Unless you're too scared," she taunted him.

Hiei 'hned' and jumped out of the tree; he turned his back to face her. She grabbed on and enjoyed the fast exhilaration of Hiei jumping into a tree. He set her down and leaned himself against the trunk of the tree. He had one knee up and she was strattling the tree. He crossed his arms again and closed his eyes as though he were content just sitting there with her. And truth be told, he partly was. She leaned back on the branch so she was lying down. She had no idea if she would fall or even if Hiei would catch her if she did, but she was confident. Hiei cracked an eye open to observe her motions. She was slow and careful.

"You know, I have no idea what that guy would have done to me if you hadn't came and helped me back there. I'm so used to being tough and trying to handle things all on my own and it used to work. But not any more. I'm so venerable. I hate it. I don't want to need to be saved. I want to save myself," she blurted out.

"Hn. You can't always save yourself. How in the hell do you think Urameshi has survived after being dead. He had us to cover his ass. And more than likely we'll need to cover your ass, so just deal with it," Hiei said closing his eyes back up.

Ai was bewildered. Had he just said that he would protect her? She sat up. She stared at him. He felt her eyes bore holes through him. He heard her push up and pull herself closer to him. In the next few moments, Hiei had lost all of it. His rock hard exterior, his no emotion policy, though he did everything not to show it. She hugged him and said 'thank you'. Why he didn't know. He pondered what was going on in her head. Then she had simply asked to go back down so she could go to sleep. After those brief seconds, he replaced his mask piece by piece. He thought about what she had said after he had set her by her window.

"You know, they say that when you meet a guy, he is not worth your tears. But the one who is will not make you cry. You remind of that guy," Ai had said.

He wondered what in the hell that could have meant. It hadn't been but fifteen minutes before the light in her room turned out and he could tell she was asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ai was lazily ambling up the stairs to greet the empty kitchen, save for Kurama. He, once again, greeted her with a piece of toast, and a friendly smile. She flopped down at the table.

"So, would you like to go to that carnival this weekend?" Kurama was watching her tired figure.

"Yea. How 'bout Saturday. Saturday is always a good day," Ai said, slightly raising her head off the table.

"All right, I'll let the others know," Kurama smiled.

As the morning before, Yukina and Genkai came down and then the two set off, with an extra pair of crimson eyes watching to be sure Ai wasn't hurt. They reached school and the day was slightly better. Amon was still bothering her, but not the extent of yesterday. She now considered Angela and Sessoumaru her friends and rather than eat lunch in the cafeteria with Kurama, she ate out side underneath a large tree with Sessoumaru and Angela; two crimson eyes watched from directly above.

SOMEWHERE DEEP IN THE MAKAI

"Damn that Amon. Why doesn't he try to get to her? Why couldn't we see what was going on in that forest, Kaira?" someone stormed.

"Well, sir, it seems the forest blocked all the demonic eyes we have on Amon," the one dubbed Kaira replied.

"Yes, sir and we find that those annoying brats and the spirit detective are watching her. The forest belongs to the infamous Genkai and that's why we couldn't see anything."

"Well then, Kaita, since you seem to know so much, then go ask Amon for some answers," the ominous voice rang through the stone room.

The one who spoke second bowed and with a wisp of grey wind surrounding her, she was gone.

"Kaira, I want you to find the one we discussed. He will finish the job if Amon is not able to do so," the voice was deep and dark.

Kaira bowed, sank back into the shadows, and was gone. The man with voice folded his hands over his lap and laughed manically. Everything, save for the forest thing, was going according to plan.

WHEN AI AND KURAMA GOT HOME

Every one was adjourned in the living room for the announcement Kurama had to make about the carnival. He had already done some hard work convincing Hiei to go, considering Hiei wasn't talking to him (not even a 'hn'). Keiko was there, who had walked to the temple with Yuusuke badgering him about this and that. And Botan was strangely present along with Koenma. Kurama stood up as Yusuke and Kuwabara finished their 'who has more guts' argument.

"Okay. I would like to know if you all would like to attend…" Kurama didn't get very far.

"What in the hell do you want! Just spit it out already!" Yuusuke was on edge being in the same room with an angry Keiko.

"I'm taking Hiei and Ai to a carnival for her 16th birthday and I want you all to come" Kurama was agitated but got the message through in his usual calm manner.

Every one responded 'yes' with a nod or a shrug of the shoulders in Yuusuke and Kuwabara's case. No one asked questions as to why Hiei was already signed up for the bandwagon of a party because it was simply obvious that Kurama had previously gone to him asking/threatening him to go. And so it was set. A date for Ai's birthday including all her new friends for Saturday. Shortly after, Yuusuke was caught running out of the room, Keiko following, very pissed off, with a frying pan.

THAT NIGHT

Ai had, finished up her math and was slumping off towards the window she had crawled out of last night. She peered through the window. Hiei was up in the same tree, only without a towel to keep from getting wet. It hadn't rained that night. She smiled to herself and opened the window with ease. She climbed out and asked for a lift. Hiei complied without leverage this time. The two sat up in the tree without a word. Ai stared contently at the star filled sky. She leaned back as she had done the night before and closed her eyes. Hiei didn't have his eyes close and was watching her openly.

"What did you mean last night?" he blurted out.

"About what?" Ai sat up.

"The comment about the guy."

"Oh nothing. Just thinking that you night one day become good friend. Not too many guys I know are like you. They're either way to smart and high up on themselves or they are retards. For example. Kurama may be the sweetest guy I know but he's way too high up on his smart pedestal. And Yuusuke and Kuwabara. They may be the two funniest guys I've ever known but they are funny retarded. And sometimes it's annoying. And if you're like those things then you keep it to yourself but you are still you. And that's what people don't grasp. You can be the most genius person in the world, and the most retarded. But if you are too open about it then it's overly done. But if you be discreet about it and still be who you are, then that's worth way more than any school could try to buy you off with or and amount of money you could make being a comedian. But I'm rambling about unrelated things."

"Hn."

"What does that word mean?"

Hiei shrugged. He had never really thought about it.

"Anything I want it to I guess."

"Interesting."

Over the next few days until Saturday, they were basically the same as ever, with less, and less sightings of Amon. When Saturday came, every one but Ai and Hiei were in a tizzy about this and that and what-not. While everyone gathered their bearings, Ai sat calmly on the couch in a pair of dark denim jeans and a black shirt that said 'mean people suck.' Hiei sat in the window sill in everything that he usually wore but his cloak. When Kurama had gathered everyone up in the living room, he divided the people into cars. Kurama himself could drive and was legal to and as was Genkai. Ai, Hiei, Yuusuke, and Botan went with Kurama and Keiko, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Yukina with Genkai. In a matter of two hours after they had wanted to leave, they were on the road and set for the carnival.

When they arrived, Genkai headed strait for the sake games, Yuusuke and Kuwabara with Keiko tagging behind to the arcade. Botan took Yukina and Koenma to the Ferris wheel and that left Kurama, Hiei, and Ai. Three girls spotted Kurama and immediately swarmed him. The girls refused to let Kurama go so he apologized and was forced to make Hiei show Ai around and have 'fun '(whatever that meant) with her. Hiei and Ai walked around aimlessly chatting at first. They reached the food area and Ai had a slice of pizza, Hiei claiming the entire time that ningen food was gross until they reached a stand with sweet snow—AKA ice cream. The two walked around the park twice over and three times more until they reached a small house of mirrors.

"These are supposed to be hilariously fun! Let's go in," Ai didn't have to 'ask' twice.

The two were in the house in a couple of seconds. No one was at the line. The two walked through Ai occasionally laughing at herself and then Hiei because of the funny mirrors. Hiei even let out a chuckle once when he saw himself in a mirror that made you fat and tall. They walked out and circled back to the Ferris wheel where they had noticed their friends were not on. The two were stopped at the top in a no roof carriage when the fireworks show started. Hiei smirked as Ai gasped in wonder at the flashing lights as though she had never seen them before.

In the dark shadows behind the Ferris wheel and carnivals boundaries, two feminine figures loomed. Their matching evergreen eyes penetrated the darkness. One sighed and leaned against the wall they were close to. She was holding what appeared to be an ancient Japanese fan. The fan's color was red ad it had penetrating black lines swooping across it in all directions. The other held a staff with the head in the shape of a rather large rose. Each petal was an increasingly sharp blade.

"Well, we've been sworn to protect the lady, but it seems she already has someone to protect her," the one with the fan said.

"Oh, Kati! We can still be here as back up and once she gets her memory back of us, we'll be first on her protector list," the one with the staff addressed the one with the fan.

"Yea and that guy who's protecting her is totally hot, ne Kari?" the dubbed as Kati said.

The two twin sisters chuckled as the wind tousled their snow white hair around. The danger for their lady was becoming increasingly high, though unannounced to them. They would watch and wait for her to remember and make themselves known. On the other side of the park, at the entrance, Kaita and Kaira awaited their master' orders. Amon was with them and they were waiting for him to call them back. Amon had since explained what had happened in the forest and Kaira and Kaita knew their master's plan would be slightly altered due to the brute shorty who was somehow attached to protecting her. They had been watching the teens at the carnival for some time now. Amon's eyes were dark and were narrow in disgust. The three were in for it big time when their master found out that Amon had been warded off by a short man with a weak steel katana. Oh boy, were they as dead a she when she got into the master's clutches.

_Me- Sorry if the chapter was really really lame._

_Mikomi and Aikesu- We're not going to say anything._

_Me- By the way, this is your Christmas present, reviewers_

_Hiei- Whatever._

_Kurama- You're only upset because you got fuzzy socks and not sweet snow._

_Me- Oh no! Did I forget to give the second half of your present?! (pulls out tub of ice cream and hands to Hiei)_

_Hiei- (starry eyes) I LOVE YOU IN A DERANGED WAY ONNA!_

_Everyone- REVIEW! 6 THIS TIME! MARRY X-MAS!_


	9. The Sister's Tale

_Me- Well, the holidays are over. I'm partially glad._

_Aikesu- It really doesn't matter to me weather the holidays are here or not because my dumb ass mom and dad are constantly trying to make amends by giving me stuff._

_Mikomi- But you get twice as much stuff during the holidays._

_Aikesu – Hey! You're right!_

_Me- Oooookaaaay._

_Mikomi- Well, Asahi has one thing to say, fluffyness is coming in this chapter or sometime soon. Maybe._

_Me- Yup. Well, Mikomi?_

_Mikomi- Jin?_

_Jin- Asahi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Never will. Though she does own the OC's and if songs and poems will be used, they will be mentioned if they are hers or someone else's. But it hasn't come to that yet._

_Hiei – Can we please move on. I'm growing board._

_Kurama- So what? You are interested when she is writing?_

_Hiei- Sometimes._

_Kurama- Well, here's the fic._

**Winter Blooming  
**CHP 9  
THE SISTER'S TALE

Ai was buried under the covers of her bed in Genkai's temple. The sun was streaming through her window at an alarming rate. Well, alarming to her. It was 10:00 in the morning and last night had been hectic. The carnival had drained every thing from her and her friends. She was probably the first up next to Hiei and possibly Kurama. They hadn't gotten home until about 2:30 in the morning and no one had even gone o bed straight away. They stayed up and played cards. Then Kurama had brought out a cake and they had celebrated for another hour before retiring to sleep at about 3:40. The curtains in her room were never drawn since she went out every night and sat with Hiei in the same tree. She peered out from under he covers and squeezed her eyes shut at the sun's rays. Se slowly opened them to catch site of Hiei either resting or still sleeping in the usual tree.

She slowly sat up recalling last night's events. It had been hectic all right. But fun. Definitely fun. She pulled her feet to the dark stained wood floor of her bedroom. She had remembered something Kurama had said at that moment. He had said something about her starting to train to 'grasp her powers'. Whatever the hell that meant. She didn't question him as they were both about ready to drop dead form being so exhausted. She had watched him saunter off to his room to sleep. She was still wearing the large tee-shirt that Hiei had won for her and so 'gratefully' gave, more like threw at, her. She had put it on after he had won it. When they had gotten home and went to bed, she had pulled her jeans off and put on a pair of loose shorts. The shirt, she thought, was her kind of classy. Across it, it read 'fuck you'.

She pushed herself up lazily to stand on her wobbly feet. She shook her head ran her fingers through her curly hazel hair. She walked out of her room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. Her feet made patting noises while she walked. When she reached the kitchen Hiei was sitting on a bar stool at the counter with a small glass sitting in his hand. She took a whiff on the air and noticed orange juice was the sweet aroma. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of orange juice. A glass sat on the counter for her. She poured glass and sat down next to Hiei. Even Hiei looked out of it and exhausted this morning. His eyes were dropping and he looked mutually tired all over. Ai dropped her head to the counter while pushing her juice glass up past her head.

"Did you like the carnival?" Hiei was surprising talking first.

Ai raised her head surprised, "Yea. Thanks for the shirt by the way."

"Hn. It was a pathetic game."

"What, hit the bottles? Yea. I guess for someone so strong like you it would be easy."

Hiei's head drooped. Ai wasn't sure, but she thought for a brief second that Hiei had blushed until she knew that for Hiei it was impossible to blush. The two continued in dead ending conversations until Ai began to shake with pain. It was small little quivers. Hiei wasn't paying much attention until she began to breathe heavily. Soon, the shaking ceased, but she was still in pan. Ai pretended there was nothing wrong. Her breathing became more and more ragged and soon she cried out in pain. She fell to the floor, Hiei watching her. Hiei flitted to the floor as soon as she fell. He was kneeling by her, feeling her forehead. He decided it was mental since she wasn't passed out or dead. Hiei pulled the white bandanna covering his Jagan off and entered her mind for a second time.

IN AI'S MIND

A baby was in her mother's arms. Blue-green-grey eyes staring at the world. She had very thin curly hazel hair. She blinked at the two girls kneeling in font of her and her mother. The baby was Ai. The two girls kneeling had snow white hair and in human years couldn't have been older than ten. Their eyes were an emerald green color. Their heads were bowed. One held a staff with a large blade rose at the top and the other a red fan with black markings across it.

The other spoke, "Are you ready to take on the responsibility of protecting my daughter in the human world?"

"Hai," the girls answered in unison.

"Kati and Kari. I now deem you official protectors of my girl, Ai. You have passed rigorous training and are ready to be official guardians. Do you promise to take care of my girl and never fail to save her in any life threatening situation?"

"Hai."

The mother smiled, "Go and be happy for these two days. For then you will be sent to the ningen kai with my daughter. Take care."

The two girls rose and smiled. Kari was about to say something but Hiei was jerked out of Ai's thoughts.

OUT OF AI'S MIND

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO LADY AI?" a girl with snow white hair was yelling at Hiei's face, another girl with snow white hair was pulling him up by the collar.

"Hn. Let go of me you insolent onna," Hiei did not attack them because these were grown up versions of the two sworn to protect Ai.

They were older looking by about 16 human years. They still had the same emerald green eyes and they were carrying the same things: a fan and a staff. The one holding onto Hiei let go.

"Well, who are you? And why were interrupting Lady Ai's remembering process?" the one who had yelled was holding the rose blade staff.

"Hn. None of your damn business, but I'd like to know why Ai's own personal body guards, Kari and Kati, weren't there about a week ago when I personally saved Ai from a demon and her damn ningen parents," Hiei's voice was still monotone.

"Well, he must be the one helping protect our little Lady Ai. We saw him on the Ferris wheel getting all cozy with our little Ai last night, remember Kari?" the one with the fan said.

"Oh yea! I'm Kari," she held the staff in her hand.

"Yea. It was adorable. I'm Kati," this one held the fan.

"Hn," was all Hiei said.

"To answer your question, we were back in the Makai when she was attacked on official, _classified_ business," Kati stressed the classified.

"We just got creeped out when you were leaning over her is all and we wanted to make sure you wouldn't interrupt her remembering process," Kari explained.

"So that's what happened. Why was she in pain?"

"Well, the only explanation is that she's remembering someone else's memories," Kari thought out loud.

Hiei was momentarily stunned; he thought back to when he had first entered her mind. Is that what happened? He gave her his horrible memories. Just then Kurama entered the kitten and was fully confused. Hiei stalked out of the kitchen. Kari and Kati were invited to breakfast and to explain everything. Kurama had moved Ai to the couch and things were on.

IN AI'S MIND AS ALL THE COMMOTION WITH THE FLASHBACKS HAPPENED AND A LITTLE AFTER

'What's wrong with me? Why do I hurt so much? Is Hiei there? Why am I thinking about him if I could be dieing? I really hope he's there. I can't feel him. Why can't I feel him? Why would I want to feel him? I can't feel anything but pain. What's happening? I don't understand. Am I dieing? Have I failed my mission? To stay alive and do everything in my power not to let anything die? What's happening? Where are you Hiei? Are you there? Can you hear me? Why? Please Hiei! Why do I want him to help me so bad? Who are these people? I don't know why that poor baby is being dropped off a cliff or why that woman is crying but I want to know where Hiei is! AHHHHHHHH! Pain! Where am I now? Why is he running from those bandits? In those previous things I saw him being taken care of by those bandits. What is going on! What! That thing looks painful. Is he getting a third eye? Isn't that what that man said? A third eye called the Jagan? Wait a minuet! That looks an awful lot like Hiei! But a lot younger. These must be his memories. Why am I seeing his memories?' Ai thought as she was hurtled through many memories of Hiei's and hers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" this time she screamed out loud, "PAIN!" she screamed.

In an instant Hiei and Kurama were by her side along with Kari and Kati. Kari and Kati pushed Hiei and Kurama aside as the others came dashing up the stairs. Kari placed her staff in the ground and began to cant something. Kati began to wave her fan in erythematic patterns around Ai's body also chanting something. Yuusuke readied his spirit gun and Kuwabara his spirit sword, until Kurama waved his hand in a sign that everything was fine. Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and watched uninterested. When their chanting was done, Kari and Kati placed their hands at their sides and fell to their knees. Their heads rested at Ai's side on the couch. Ai's breathing ceased to be ragged and she was now calm. She made a small mumbling noise and squeezed her eyes closer shut and then opened them slowly. Kari and Kati raised their heads and immediately Ai's eyes widened. She sat up fast but was all right. She pulled the protectors into a hug and the two hugged back. Though the three had never met formally they knew plenty about each other.

"Ahem," was the next noise made in the room by Kuwabara and Yuusuke.

Genkai knew who the two were and was fine with it. Yukina stayed silent but still wanted a little information. Kurama sighed as he ushered them all into the kitchen. Hiei stayed behind and watched Ai.

'Was she screaming in pain from my memories? I bet she was. I caused her pain. Even if I hate her,' that thought hurt his mind, 'I shouldn't cause her pain.'

With that thought Hiei flitted out a conveniently open window. Hiei ran to the tree by Ai's window subconsciously. He was just so damn used to it. He decided to relocate tomorrow. Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He sat there ll day until the tie that Ai usually came out. Hiei cracked one eye open and watched the girls climb out of the window. Kari and Kati were staying with the group to watch over Ai. Kurama had said 'the more the merrier'. They were sleeping in a room not far down the hall from Ai's room. Ai glanced up at the tree and smiled. That was usually all she had to do. Hiei did not budge.

"No. Go away," Hiei had a gruff tone and was being completely serious.

Ai could tell. Her smile fell and her look that was abnormal to these people but so familiar to her fell upon her face. It was a look of nothing. Absolutely nothing. Pure nothingness. She turned on her hell not saying a word. She climbed back through the window and grabbed her pajamas. She walked down the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door and did nothing. She just stood there. She really hadn't been herself with these people. She was living a huge lie. And more than likely Kari and Kati knew that. She had felt an aura o surprise when she hugged them. She had never hugged anyone in her life. If they had been watching her when she first arrived that night they would know that crying was never on her agenda. Even the two people she called friends were oblivious to the real her. She was not some fragile made up doll. Maybe Hiei had figured that out and was not happy with her. Damn, she wasn't happy with herself

Her eyes turned the cold shade of grey they usually were. The cold heartless bitchy eyes she had always had. These people had made her such a bitch! They had made what she was not. Hiei had turned her into a tell-all truth machine. She threw the pajamas to the floor. She walked out the door and to her room. She grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and a heavy sweatshirt. She threw off the shirt Hiei had on for her. She grabbed a plain grey shirt and walked back to the bathroom. She took a chaste shower and put the clothes on. She quietly walked upstairs. These people, as she now referred to them, had changed her. That was not good. She didn't even bring anything with her. She walked out the door. She took a deep breath of fresh air. The only time she had been herself was when she confronted Hiei on these very steps. She had warned him, not something she usually did, but the way she did it was the way she had always been. She had never really smiled; she had never really laughed or cried; she never wanted to have friends because she didn't want people to care about her. She didn't like that all knowing arrogant way people were. She hated and loathed people like Kurama with a passion and people like Hiei weren't even on her slight mercy list. She would have pounded him into the ground if he had ever been that way towards her back then. She was walking briskly through the forest now.

She reached the end of the forest and headed straight for the old alleyway that she was usually in for her alone time. She passed the alley though and headed straight for her broken home. She wouldn't get herself killed. But she wouldn't be what these people wanted her to be. What these people had almost turned her into. Hiei's harsh words had woken her up from the nightmare she had been living in. She was bleeding inside. Not anymore. She was back to her usual street like appearance. She reached the front door of her house. She slowly opened the door. The house had a familiar smell. Only thirty to forty times stronger. The house had a hazy smell of liquor. She walked up the stairs and noticed that the door to her parent's room was open. Slightly. She opened the door to her closet. She crawled into her bed. She had missed this bed. The soft, worn mattress and the old blankets. She didn't even bother changing. She curled up in her bed, in her house, with her parents. She had her life back. And hopefully she could forget everything about those people. But strangely, her dreams were filled with a crimson eyed demon.

AI'S DREAM

Ai was walking alone on the sidewalk she took to her school. Strangely no one was around. Not a soul. No one was in the buildings and it looked as though there was an ominous haze floating everywhere. She walked looking around wondering what in the hell was going on. Suddenly, she saw a figure clad in black turn the corner. He had his hands in his pockets. Ai spotted the gravity deifying hair and the penetrating crimson eyes against the grey scenery. She ran towards him but ran slower and slower with every step. Hiei had ceased to move and stood there, his eyes penetrating her soul. She ran slower and slower and Hiei seemed to get farther and farther away, until all she could see were shining red eyes. Suddenly, she was hurtled downward into perpetual darkness. She just kept falling and falling. The red eyes had disappeared. She fell into a black object that felt like a muddy dirt ground. She glanced around and saw Hiei kneeling by her. His hands were once again in his pockets and his eyes were still emotionless. He held out a hand from his pocket to help her up. She slowly took the hand half expecting to phase right through it or something. He pulled her up and hugged her. Okay, not something she was expecting. She hugged back.

"Where'd you go you annoying onna," Hiei's voice said.

"I-I realized something. So, I had to leave."

"Why?"

"Because, you woke me up."

"I didn't want to do that. I didn't want you to run away."

"I-I know, I just couldn't handle who I was pretending to be. Please, don't blame yourself. I'm fine. I won't die. Please, just don't."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't want to go back. Please, I just want to stay here."

"Why? They'll surely kill you when they find out that you're back."

"Because."

"That's not a very good reason,"

"So?"

Hiei pulled her tighter.

"Just, remember, you'll never get what you want unless you go for it."

And with that, Hiei faded away form her. She groped for his warm body.

"NO! Come back!"

END AI'S DREAM

Ai woke with a start. She was clutching to one of the blankets tightly. Her eyes fazed from their hard stare for a moment. What was all that about? And what the devil had Hiei meant? Ai just pushed herself up and sighed. She caught her breath and regretted ever doing that. Her parents were walking by as she did that. The door was flung open. She shut her eyes tight. A bottle of whisky was broken over her head and she blacked out.

WITH HIEI

Hiei awoke with a start from a dream he had just had about giving Ai some advice. He said she had run away. Where was her ki? He flitted to her room. Her window was still open from last night. She was not in her room. He did not find her anywhere. The dream, it was warning him, and his Jagan told him that it had warned her too. He screwed every one else and flitted off to fins Ai, not because she might be killed by those imposter parents or a demon, but because he was actually worried. Hiei headed for her 'home'. He had a feeling the dream had said she was there.

_Me- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –cough, cough- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I leave you there my friends. If the review thing gets to 10, I'll update._

_Aikesu- You're evil._

_Mikomi- No she's not._

_Aikesu- Yea you're right._

_Hiei- Huh. This is lame._

_Kurama- Since when do you speak like a 13 year old._

_Jin- Yea, not even the lasses talk like that._

_Hiei- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I SHALL KILL YOU! –unsheathes katana-_

_Me- Uh, uh! SIT!_

_Aikesu- Loser._

_Me-shrugs- It works._

_Hiei-is cowering rather than on the floor in pain-That Kagome person who makes the dog demon sit is scary._

_All-crack up- REVIEW!_


End file.
